


Vert la Magie

by Kiara_JustTwoWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colors, Colors are feelings, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy Has a secret, Draco Malfoy In Love, Draco Malfoy has Hufflepuff friends, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is scared, Draco sees Magic, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hufflepuff, M/M, Magic, Post-War, Souls, They have the same dormitories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_JustTwoWriting/pseuds/Kiara_JustTwoWriting
Summary: Draco possède le don de Vision : il est capable de voir la Magie des autres, soit leurs émotions. Après la Guerre, quelques élèves se retrouvent pour une 8ème année. Draco fait la connaissance de deux Poufsouffles et décide de s’excuser auprès du Trio d’Or. Sa relation avec eux devient amicale mais il est de plus en plus troublé par le vert de la Magie d’Harry…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapitre 1

.

**Chapitre 1**

La magie est bien différente des auras. Les auras définissaent la nature profonde de chaque individu. Par exemple, les _Patronus_ est une forme de consolidation de l’aura : ils révèle sa forme. Les auras sont des halos d’énergie, la force vitale. Les couleurs des auras étaient d’ailleurs associées à la nature profonde, au caractère.

La magie elle, est plus complexe. Elle réagit avec les sentiments. Elle grandit avec la puissance, avec l’individu au rythme de ses expériences. Elle a sa propre couleur, mais change de teinte en fonction de la force des sentiments et de leur nature : si les sentiments étaient doux, elle était claire, s’ils étaient violents, elle s’assombrissait. Une personne stressée ou énervée verra son aura agitée. Elle réagissait à son porteur avec beaucoup plus de sensibilité et de subtilité que les auras.

Draco avait le don de Vision. Il était capable de voir non pas les auras, mais la Magie elle-même, sous sa forme la plus pure, la plus brute. Il avait longtemps pensé que c’était chose commune jusqu’à ce que ses parents lui fassent comprendre que ce n’était pas le cas, et qu’il avait intérêt à cacher ce don extraordinaire s’il ne voulait pas s’attirer des ennuis.

Discrètement, sa mère chercha à se renseigner mais il n’y avait aucune trace de sa capacité dans les livres. Il dut apprendre par lui-même à analyser les variations de couleurs et à les associer à des sentiments.

Un jour avant sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard, il rencontra un petit garçon qui flottait dans ses habits et qui était aussi maigre qu’un Elfe de Maison. Et pourtant, sa Magie était si grande, si étendue, qu’elle le fit suffoquer. Elle était verte, oscillant entre la curiosité anis, la joie émeraude, l’émerveillement prairie et l’inquiétude des feuilles de sinople. Elle était pourtant timide, comme si elle n’avait pas l’habitude des grands espaces, de s’étendre de tout son long, d’être libre.

Le garçon avait les yeux aussi verts que sa Magie et il fut immédiatement attiré mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de beaucoup parler. Il ne parla que de lui le reste de la journée et ne put dormir de la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, il apprenait son nom. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il comprenait soudain pourquoi sa Magie était si grande. L’enfant de seulement 11 ans était déjà un monstre en puissance. Pourtant, celle-ci restait calme, réservée. Comme pour le préserver. Il la sentait en retrait, elle attendait son heure pour l’envahir tout entier, pour être enfin utilisée pleinement. Une telle puissance dans un si petit corps aurait immédiatement conduit au désastre.

Les années passèrent. Voldemort revint. La Magie d’Harry ne cessa de grandir et l’Elu prit peu à peu possession de toute sa puissance. Elle devint pourtant de plus en plus sombre. Agitée. Elle attendait de pouvoir se déchainer sans limites ; de bienveillante elle était devenue impatiente et brutale. Elle voulait détruire. Harry était tout le temps en colère. La culpabilité aussi, le dévorait. Il souffrait et Draco ne pouvait que rester spectateur de sa Magie qui hurlait. Harry continuait de sourire et personne ne voyait rien, Draco continuait de s’isoler et tout le monde s’en moquait. Voldemort était revenu, il faisait pression sur son père. Il le voulait comme espion, comme Mangemort. Ses parents faisaient tout pour le protéger, surtout sa mère.

Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à survivre. A survivre à la pression de Voldemort, à sa magie si noire, si opaque, si grande, si étouffante. Comment il avait réussi à ne pas céder, comment il avait réussi à garder son secret, comment il avait réussi à protéger ses pensées. Son bras était resté intact, sa peau blanche n’avait pas été marquée. Il n’y avait que des cicatrices.   
Il s’était caché. Il avait fui. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry Potter. Il avait fuit la Guerre, fuit la mort, fuit la peur. Il s’était enfermé dans un trou noir et avait fermé les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il avait réussi à survivre jusqu’à ce que tout explose. Jusqu’à ce que le noir rencontre le vert, jusqu’à ce que les ténèbres se heurtent à la lumière, jusqu’à ce que Harry Potter gagne et que sa Magie ressemble à un Démon venu détruire le monde. 

Il avait vu le Gryffondor ce jour terrible et il avait compris. Il avait compris qu’il allait gagner. Il avait compris qu’ils avaient créé une arme, une arme humaine, une arme parfaite qui n’avait qu’un seul et unique but : éliminer Voldemort définitivement.

Nous étions maintenant en 8ème année à Poudlard et Draco était seul. Pansy était assignée à résidence, dans ce Manoir trop grand et trop sombre, seule maintenant que ses parents étaient emprisonnés. Blaise avait suivi sa mère à l’étranger au début de la Guerre, laissant un Draco amer derrière lui. Son Père était à Azkaban, sa mère enfermée chez eux. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il vivait dans le silence. Le silence au manoir, dénué soudain de cette vie grouillante bien que putride, le silence dans son entourage, chez sa mère qui ne savait plus que pleurer, chez ses amis qui s’étaient éloignés. Il était un paria, un lâche, un être méprisé. Alors il avait choisi de rejoindre Poudlard pour une dernière année, échapper au silence qui l’étranglait, quitte à ne faire face qu’à des visages hostiles.

McGonagall faisait son discours de bienvenue, le Choixpeau répartissait les élèves mais il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l’étendue de Magie émeraude, signe de joie. Harry s’était apaisé durant l’été. Il avait commencé son deuil, l’adrénaline était tombée, l’arme avait le droit de faire semblant d’être un être humain. Maintenant qu’il ne désirait plus la mort il avait le droit de vivre. Il applaudit les trois nouveaux enfants de sa maison : leur petit nombre ne l’étonnais guère. Finalement, la Directrice de Poudlard prit tous les élèves de 8ème année à part.

« **Bonjour ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle et dernière année, décisive pour votre avenir. Étant donné que le Château est encore en construction, et que vous n’êtes pas trop nombreux, je suis dans l’obligation de vous placer dans un dortoir commun. Cependant, vous faites toujours partis de vos maisons et vos actions continueront à faire perde** (regard appuyé vers le Trio d’Or) **ou gagner des points à celles-ci. Il y a aura deux dortoirs dans votre Salle Commune, l’un pour les Dames et l’autre pour les Messieurs. Suivez-moi. »**

Le petit groupe suivit la directrice à travers les couloirs. Draco resta en retrait, trois pas en arrière, regardant la masse d’étudiants discuter et rire entre eux. Leurs Magies n’étaient qu’amusement, joie et impatience. Cependant, il savait qu’il n’était pas le bienvenue, un seul coup d’œil vers sa personne suffisait à les assombrir.

La Salle Commune était violette et blanche : les drapeaux des 4 maisons étaient suspendus autour d’une gigantesque cheminé, de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la Forêt Interdite et quelques plantes apportaient de la vie à la pièce. Il y avait également des chaises et des tables plus ou moins espacées en un espace de travail qui changeait de la Bibliothèque, ainsi qu’un canapé accompagné par quelques fauteuils regroupés autour du feu.

Le professeur de Métamorphose leur indiqua les dortoirs. Ils étaient sept garçons : trois Gryffondor, deux Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et lui. Les filles accueillaient trois Gryffondor, trois Poufsouffles et une Serdaigle. Vive la population Serpentarde. Ils étaient envahis de rouges et or.

Draco choisit le lit le plus à gauche, celui le plus proche de la fenêtre et, à sa plus grande surprise, sentit une Magie pomme l’effleurer. Harry Potter venait de prendre le lit adjacent au sien, suivit de Ron Weasley et sa Magie vermeil curieuse. Il préféra ne pas se poser de question pour s’épargner un mal de tête conséquent et sauta le repas du soir pour regarder le soleil décliner lentement vers l’horizon. Finalement, il s’allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre, les yeux rivés sur le plafond violet de son lit mais il fut malgré lui intrigué par le bruit qu’il entendait, provenant de la Salle Commune.

Il ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et se rendit dans la pièce de vie. Tout le monde était installé, dispersés ici et là. Il prit une chaise, la déposa sous une lampe, croisa les jambes et ouvrit un livre. Il l’avait déjà lu plusieurs fois mais cela lui faisait passer le temps. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le bruit ambiant, si loin du silence mortel auquel il était désormais habitué.

Quelques bâillements plus tard et tout le monde était partit se coucher. Quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel et que le silence était revenu, il referma son livre et monta à son tour. Sa couverture était si chaude et moelleuse quand il se glissa dessous qu’il se retint de soupirer d’aise, lui qui n’était plus habitué qu’aux draps glacés de sa chambre. Il observa la lune tout le long de la nuit, incapable de dormir. De toute manière, s’il sombrait, il ferait indéniablement des cauchemars, et dans ce dortoir remplis de presque inconnus, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il voulait faire. Ses sorts de silences étaient efficaces mais sa Magie avait tendance à s’auto-annuler quand il paniquait et qu’il se forçait à se réveiller de toutes ses forces.

Il se tourna et se tourna encore puis finalement, il se mit à fixer le dos d’Harry à travers le vert menthe. Il ne dormait pas, sa Magie était trop agitée. De toute la nuit, il ne ferma pas les yeux avant une heure très avancée non plus.

.

Ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla. Draco avait oublié de fermer les rideaux de son lit, et ceux de la fenêtre, si bien que les rayons lumineux se déversaient dans le dortoir avec insolence. Tous les occupants étaient réveillés maintenant et râlaient avec énergie.

« **Malfoyyyyy…** »

« **Tu peux pas fermer les rideaux merde ?!** »

« **Oui, oui, oui, j’y vais, désolé…** »

Il y eut un petit blanc teinté d’étonnement. Il était vrai que Draco s’excusait rarement. Ce dernier se leva pour refermer les rideaux et quelques têtes se renfoncèrent dans l’oreiller. A côté de lui, Harry avait les yeux bouffis par un sommeil trop court et les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d’habitude. Ses yeux verts, si vert, brillaient et Draco se dit qu’il était beau comme ça. Il avait l’air plus ouvert, plus sincère, plus accessible. Le blond grimaça en voyait les volutes bleu roi venant de sa propre Magie caresser celle d’Harry.   
Il savait ce que ça signifiait, il avait vu ce phénomène plusieurs fois : quand une personne a des sentiments positifs pour une autre, les Magies se mélangeaient, jusqu’à ne former qu’une seule chez les amoureux.

Il se força à penser à autre chose et entreprit de préparer des affaires pour une longue douche brulante.

.

Après une longue et ennuyante journée puis une séance de devoir à la Bibliothèque pour ne prendre aucun retard, Draco rentra finalement dans la Salle Commune, à la suite d’un petit passage en cuisine pour grignoter un morceau. Il était 20h quand il franchit le tableau et tomba sur un spectacle étonnant. Tous les étudiants étaient réunis en cercle devant la cheminée à jouer dans un mélange coloré de Magie. Ils se turent et le fixèrent en l’entendant, si bien qu’un silence pesant tomba brusquement. Le Serpentard se dépêcha de retourner à sa chaise et à son livre pour échapper à leur Magie hostile, à leurs regards noirs. Les conversations reprirent petit à petit et il put se détendre. Il observait un renard courir après un lapin quand une voix l’interpella.

**« Malfoy ? Tu… veux jouer avec nous ? »**

De nouveau, le silence. Est-ce qu’il apportait le silence ou est-ce que le silence l’aimait trop pour le laisser seul ? Il leva la tête malgré tout, aussi surpris quand les autres, dévisageant Harry Potter. Ses joues rosies, ses yeux vert pomme, ses lèvres rouges, sa Magie.   
Les volutes de Magie agitées et sombres derrière lui.   
Doucement, le blond ferma son livre et décroisa les jambes. Il se leva pour s’arrêter à côté du canapé et les dévisagea à son tour.

**« Potter. Tu n’as surement pas remarqué mais je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Garde ta pitié, elle me donne envie de vomir. »**

Sans un regard pour quiconque, il continua son chemin jusqu’au dortoir et s’assit sur son lit. Gêne, culpabilité, blessure. Harry avait été blessé par ses mots, comme toujours. Il ne savait faire que ça. Il prit trois grandes inspirations avant de soupirer et de se changer. Ah, Potter et son complexe du héros.


	2. Chapitre 2

.

**Chapitre 2**

Le cours de potion en était à la moitié quand le premier chaudron explosa. C’était celui de deux amies de Poufsouffles et l’une d’elle fut conduite à l’infirmerie. De fait leur nombre, toutes les 8èmes années suivaient les mêmes cours et parce qu’ils étaient en nombre impair, Draco se retrouvait seul. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il adorait les potions et préférait être seul que d’avoir à supporter quelqu’un. 

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la rescapée déposa son sac à côté de lui sans lui demander permission. Il leva la tête et le choc devait se refléter sur son visage car elle eut un petit rire. Elle était aussi grande que lui et portait ses cheveux courts et teintés d’un bleu électrique qui se mariait étrangement bien avec sa Magie de la couleur des orchidées. Elle lui sourit.

**« Salut. »**

**« … Salut. »**

**« Je suis Marina Azkery. Heu, mon chaudron à explosé et comme Annie est à l’infirmerie, je me suis dit qu’on pourrait finir la potion ensemble. »**

**« Mais tu… Je veux dire, tu n’as pas besoin de te forcer. »**

**« Je ne me force pas ! Écoute, je sais que tu n’es pas très bien vu par les autres mais je ne suis pas du genre à m’appesantir sur les préjugés et les « on dit ». Je préfère nettement me faire mon propre avis. Et puis, je suis à Poufsouffle. C’est bien connu qu’on veut se faire des amis partout. »**

Draco resta bouche bée. Il n’avait que très, très peu parlé aux Poufsouffles et devait admettre ne connaître d’eux que les stéréotypes des gamins niais qui jetaient des fleurs aux passants.

**« Tu peux m’aider à couper les prunes ? »**

Le visage de Marina s’éclaira et elle fit un grand sourire au Serpentard. Ils travaillèrent bien. La sorcière était assez douée en potion. Il sentait qu’on leur jetait des coups d’œil de temps en temps mais n’y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur le mélange. Une Magie pomme familière vint se frotter à la sienne dans une caresse timide et agréablement surprise. Au final la potion fut plutôt bien réussie. La cloche retentit et Marina resta avec de lui sur le trajet jusqu’à la prochaine salle de classe, discutant de potions quand Annie se présenta. Elle était très petite et ses cheveux tressés étaient aussi foncés comme sa peau. Sa Magie était d’un très doux miel joyeux.

 **« Annie ! Comment tu vas ? »** s’inquiéta la jeune fille en se précipitant vers elle.

Draco se sentit soudain de trop et préféra les laisser seules. Il rentra dans la salle où il s’assit tout au fond, là où il serait tranquille. Mais les filles revirent vers lui et s’installèrent à ses côtés tout en papotant sur le séjour à l’infirmerie d’Annie. Elles lui posèrent quelques questions auxquelles il répondit par politesse. Il apprit qu’elles se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, que Marina était une Sang-Mêlée et Annie une Née-Moldue. Annie était bien plus timide que sa camarade.

C’était tout de même agréable de ne pas être seul.

.

A la fin de la journée, alors que le trio rentrait vers la Salle Commune, Draco s’arrêta juste devant le tableau. Il se tourna vers Annie et Marine, prit une grande inspiration et s’arma de tout le courage qu’il possédait. Son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles et il pouvait presque entendre son père lui répéter que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse.

**« Merci. D’être restées avec moi aujourd’hui. »**

Les sorcières se regardèrent avant de lui adresser un grand sourire. Marina poussa même le vice jusqu’à plaquer sa main sur son épaule.

**« Mais de rien ! Personne ne devrait être seul. Allez, rentre. Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? Annie à rapporter un UNO. »**

**« Non merci, je vais plutôt lire. »**

**« Une prochaine fois alors ! »**

Il les laissa rentrer puis soupira. Vraiment, il ignorait ce qu’était un UNO et ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser devant elles tout de suite.

.

Une semaine était lentement passée. Ils restaient constamment ensemble que ce soit en cours ou à la Bibliothèque. Draco sentait ses pairs devenir de moins en moins suspicieux. Certains étaient même déjà venu leur parler alors qu’il était présent. Il ne dormait que très peu, à peine trois heures par nuit. Il avait remarqué qu’Harry non plus ne dormait plus et que les autres avaient le sommeil agité. Mais après tout, ils sortaient d’une Guerre dont ils avaient été les principaux acteurs à tout juste dix-sept ans.

Une nuit où il n’en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans ses draps, il s’était levé pour se réfugier au coin du feu. La chaleur des flammes lui caressa le visage et il se surprit à la comparer à la Magie flamboyante du Gryffondor. Il attrapa ses genoux pour les ramener contre lui et se rouler dans une position rassurante. Les flammes dispersaient ses pensées.

Quand il sentit le canapé s’enfoncer à quelques centimètres de lui, il sursauta et ouvrit vivement les yeux pour ne voir que du vert. La lumière du feu le faisait tendre vers un vert menthe fatigué. Draco déplia les genoux et regarda Harry. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu d’aussi prêt. Ils avaient arrêté de se battre il y a une éternité, lui semblait-il. Ses yeux étaient cernés et emplis de lassitude. Pourtant ils étaient posés sur lui. Il le regardait.

Il oublia de respirer.

**« Tu ne dors pas beaucoup non plus n’est-ce pas ? »**

Son chuchotement paressait trop fort dans le silence de la nuit et il sursauta presque.

**« Pas beaucoup non. Je suis constamment sur mes gardes. Quand... Quand Tu-Sais-Qui est à quelques murs de toi, tu apprends à ne dormir que d’un œil et d’une oreille. »**

**« C’est vrai… Pour ma part, je fais des cauchemars. »**

**« … Moi aussi. »**

Ils ne dirent plus un mot, préférant contempler les flammes. Quand le soleil commença à apparaître derrière les arbres ils retournèrent se coucher, sans jamais briser le calme fragile établit entre eux au cours de la nuit.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent. Draco et Harry se retrouvaient parfois, souvent, au coin du feu dans le vide de la nuit à parler ou pas. Le silence qui s’étirait entre eux était apaisant et nullement gêné ou lourd. Il aimait se perdre dans une immensité de vert. Son océan. Son univers.

Il passait ses journées avec Annie et Marina. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en remarquant à quel point leurs auras étaient proches, se colorant de chocolat. Il se demandait quand les deux filles oseraient enfin se déclarer l’une à l’autre. Les relations entre personnes de même genre n’étaient pas choses communes dans le Monde Sorcier mais ce n’était pas un problème. Seules les Familles de Sang-Pur étaient en réalité récalcitrantes, pour la simple raison que s’il existait des moyens d’avoir un enfant, celui-ci ne portait pas la Magie Familiale à cent pour cent.

Il revenait de la Bibliothèque avec ses amies quand elles décidèrent de nouveau de jouer UNO. En entrant dans la Salle Commune elles hélèrent les autres élèves présents en leur demandant s’ils voulaient participer, puis elles se tournèrent vers le Serpentard.

 **« Draco chéri, cette fois-ci tu joues et je n’accepterais aucun refus. Tu fuis à chaque fois. Tais-toi tu sais que j’ai raison. »** déclara sans contrepartie la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus quand il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre.

**« Mais, Marina… »**

**« Tu vas voir c’est facile. Je vais expliquer les règles de toute manière. »**

Draco ne put résister face à son sourire et aux yeux de biche d’Annie. De plus, il aurait moins honte de son ignorance si elle expliquait les règles à chacun. La moitié des étudiants de leur promotion décidèrent de jouer avec eux et la partie se déroula sans accros pendant près de deux heures. Au début tendu, il se fit de plus en plus assuré jusqu’à se laisser gagner par l’esprit de compétition. Il mit son esprit de Serpentard à contribution : merci les cartes changement de sens et +4. Il se surprit même à rire face aux visages déconfits ou victorieux de Marina et Annie. Son cœur était rempli de la chaleur du feu et il se sentait plus accepté qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas sourit ainsi ?

Le soir, allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait. Il devait s’excuser auprès d’Harry, Granger et Weasley de son comportement d’autrefois. Il était un vrai connard à l’époque, il le reconnaissait. Il ne connaissait pas encore la peur, la culpabilité, la panique. Il ne connaissait pas encore la Guerre. Il n’était que _Malfoy_ , le fils parfait de Lucius. Malgré son secret. Malgré tout ce qu’il voyait, tout ce qu’il comprenait. Sans cette façade, _Draco_ aurait été exposé au grand jour, et détruit sans pitié. Il avait répété maintes et maintes fois ses phrases et pourtant il était incapable de les verbaliser face aux concernés.

En entendant Harry se lever, il ne bougea pas. Il laissa la Magie prairie teintée de solitude, de culpabilité et de regret s’éloigner. Quand il revint quelques heures plus tard, il ne se manifesta pas non plus, feignant être endormit tandis que son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait envie de hurler, il se détestait pour son manque de courage.

Voilà une chose dont _Draco_ et _Malfoy_ étaient dépourvu, le courage.

.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu’il n’arrive à rien. Draco était de plus en plus énervé contre lui et même, et contre tout le monde. Il était à fleur de peau, tournant en rond, se rongeant les ongles. Marina et Annie n’en pouvaient plus. Il venait de dire à celle-ci de le laisser tranquille d’une manière qui le fit lui-même grimacer quand elle perdit patiente. Au beau milieu de la Salle Commune.

**« DRACO MALFOY ! TU ARRÊTE IMMEDIATEMENT DE ME PARLER COMME CA ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour m’ENGEULER A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE TE POSE UNE PUTAIN DE QUESTION ! »**

Draco resta sans voix, de même que le reste de la Salle. La timide et douce Annie venait de se déchainer. Sa Magie était d’un jaune bouton d’or colérique, d’un jaune souffre inquiet. Marina soupira puis vint serrer sa main dans la sienne. L’orchidée s’assombrit vers l’améthyste, signe d’inquiétude.

**« Draco. Si ça ne va pas, dit le nous. Nous sommes tes amies, tu peux compter sur nous. On est là pour ça ! Si tu ne veux vraiment pas nous parler, ok on en restera là mais ne nous parle pas comme si nous n’étions rien d’autre que des nuisibles ! »**

Il sentit toute sa colère fondre. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et son masque se brisa pour laisser apparaître tout son désespoir. Il était au bord du gouffre et il avait plus que tout besoin de soutient. Il baissa la tête, étouffé par ses remords. Il n’aurait jamais dû leur parler ainsi, c’était lui le problème et elles ne faisaient que chercher à l’aider.

**« Je… Je suis désolé… Je n’aurais pas du vous parler ainsi, vous êtes des filles géniales et des amies encore meilleures. Je… Est-ce qu’on pourrait aller discuter ailleurs ? »**

Annie empoigna son autre main et lui fit un énorme sourire quand il releva la tête. Ils s’installèrent dans la petite cour intérieure, à l’abris des oreilles indiscrètes et des coups d’œil curieux. Le froid leur mordait les joues et rougissait leur nez mais ils étaient au calme et ne comptait pas repartir avant qu’il n’ait pu vider son sac comme il se doit. Le Serpentard sourit en remarquant qu’elles étaient si proches que leurs genoux se frôlaient.

**« Bon, vas-y mon Serpent. »**

**« Vous allez me trouver stupide. »**

**« On est tes amies et nous sommes à Poufsouffle. Rien de ce que tu diras ne sera jugé comme stupide. »** le rassura Annie.

**« Bon alors. Je… voudrais m’excuser auprès d’Harry, Granger et Weasley. Je me suis entrainé cet été mais quand je me retrouve face à eux, je suis incapable d’articuler le moindre mot. Ou du moins, pas les bons. Je bloque à chaque fois. J’ai été un vrai connard et ils méritent vraiment des excuses mais c’est juste que… »**

**« Ok, ok, temps mort ! Déjà, je suis fière de toi pour tous les efforts que tu fournis et pour le courage que tu as eu de réaliser des erreurs. Ensuite, as-tu pensé à une manière de les aborder ? »**

**« C’est à dire ? »**

**« C’est à dire,** reprit la noire, **que par exemple tu ne peux pas aller les voir quand ils sont tous les trois ensemble, se serait trop compliqué et ça risquerait de mal se passer. Par qui tu veux commencer ? Granger est souvent seule à la Bibliothèque et elle n’est pas hostile à ton égard. »**

**« Je n’y avais pas pensé… »**

**« Et bien penses-y ! Réfléchit à chaque détail. La nuit porte conseil comme on dit ! »**

Draco les remercia. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas penser à tout cela ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D’habitude il prenait le temps de tout planifier, de chercher des informations au préalable. Il devait réfléchir. Avec qui la démarche serait la plus complexe ? Weasley sans aucun doute. La haine qui les reliait était réelle et farouche. Il avait été élevé avec l’idée de détester tout ce qui était roux, pauvre et agaçant. Il irait surement voir Granger en premier… Oui, c’était celle qui lui paraissait être la plus ouverte.

Quand la nuit tomba et que le blond entendit Harry se lever vers minuit et demi, il le suivit. Sans mentir, il trouvait bien plus agréable de passer ses nuits dans la Salle Commune que dans son dortoir. Et puis, Harry n’avait pas l’air de trop le haïr. Il était même assez ouvert. Il s’assit dans le canapé à sa place habituelle. Seul le craquement du bois dans la cheminée emplissait la pièce de bruit. Enfin, le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers son ancien ennemi.

**« Tu n’étais pas là hier. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Ni avant-hier. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Est-ce que tu dormais ? »**

**« … Non. »**

Le silence les enveloppa. Il pouvait voir la curiosité du brun dans le vert anis de sa Magie. Finalement, il trouva le courage de parler.

**« Je suis désolé. »**

Son regard était résolument tourné vers la cheminée, et il ne bougea pas quand il le sentit tourner la tête vers lui.

**« De ne pas être venu ? »**

**« Aussi. Je veux dire… »**

Le Serpentard sentit avec horreur ses joues rougir et son cœur s’emballer. Il détourna son regard des flammes pour le déposer sur le mur en pierre en espérant qu’Harry pense qu’il s’agissait d’un simple jeu de lumière.

**« Désolé d’avoir été un gros connard toutes ses années. »**

**« Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne t’ai pas rendu la pareille. »**

**« J’ai été pire. J’ai fait les badges « Potter pue » tout de même. Et ensuite j’ai… J’ai fait des erreurs. »**

**« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Ta vie n’a jamais été facile. Je… Je ne t’en veux pas. »**

Quand il se tourna enfin vers lui, Harry avait un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il tendit sa main et Draco sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons. C’était une autre scène qu’il avait sous les yeux, une scène où ils n’étaient que des enfants, une scène qui avait déterminé leur avenir. Il se sentit sourire. Un espoir étrange grandit dans sa poitrine et il se demanda ce que ça faisait d’être ami avec Harry. Il sera sa main, elle était chaude tandis que la sienne était aussi froide que pâle.

Ils discutèrent longuement. De pas grand-chose, de tout et rien, des sujets qui ne fâchent pas, des éléments sans importance. Quidditch, études, avenir. Ils évitèrent la famille, la Guerre, de Voldemort. Ils décidèrent de s’appeler par leurs prénoms.

**« Draco, je sais que c’est surement mon complexe du héros qui parle, mais je suis content que tu te sois fait des amies. »**

**« Moi aussi. Finalement, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas si mal. »**

Harry rit et Draco sentit son cœur accélérer, encore. Il était tellement perdu dans l’idée que lui, Draco Malfoy, ait fait rire Harry Potter qu’il ne remarqua même pas les volutes de sa Magie saphir se mélanger à celles de l’autre.


	3. Chapitre 3

.

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il sentait léger. Son corps entier semblait flotter sur un petit nuage et un poids dans sa poitrine s’était évaporé. En fait, se rendit-il compte, il était _heureux_. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Draco Malfoy avait envie de sourire. De sourire de toutes ses forces, de rire aussi. Il se sentait bien.

Sa Magie était d’un magnifique bleu turquoise.

En se levant, il ouvrit les rideaux et la pièce se remplie d’une lumière éblouissante. Il éclata de rire face aux grognements de ses camarades et s’empressa d’aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit une demie heure plus tard, frais et pimpant, prêt à entamer la journée. Il avait une faim de loup. En passant devant Harry, il lui sourit et celui-ci lui rendit.

C’est ainsi que Marina et Annie le trouvèrent de bon matin, sautillant presque, lançant des sourires dignes d’une pub de dentifrice. S’il n’était pas Draco Malfoy, nul doute qu’il se serait mis à chantonner. Elles furent surprises, mais veillèrent à ne rien montrer, préférant être heureuse pour leur ami. Elles avaient compris qu’il avait très bien avancé dans sa mission et qu’il leur dirait tout quand il sera temps.

Cela ne tarda pas.

Ils étaient installés dans leur petit coin tranquille à l’abris des regards, la petite cour étant devenue leur coin à eux. Ils avaient ramenés de quoi grignoter, car Draco détestait manger dans la Grande Salle. Il leur raconta, d’une petite voix, la soirée. Ses excuses, le rire d’Harry. Il faillit même leur parler de la Magie, mais se retint juste à temps. C’était un secret. Personne ne devait savoir. Il en avait fait la promesse. Même Blaise l’ignorait alors qu’il avait été le plus proche de ce que l’on peut appeler « meilleur ami ».

Elles furent encore plus heureuses et Marina improvisa une danse de la joie qui le fit rire. Plus que rire même, ce fut un fou-rire qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux et lui fit mal au ventre. Il rit comme il n’avait jamais rit. Il ne vit pas Harry, caché par un énorme pilier, s’arrêter et le dévisager avec stupeur et émerveillement. Il fut tellement surpris, aussi bien par ce qu’il voyait que par ce qu’il ressentit qu’il s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il trouva l’opportunité de s’excuser auprès d’Hermione Granger quelques jours plus tard. Ils travaillaient à la Bibliothèque, Draco avec Annie et Marina d’un côté, Harry avec ses meilleurs amis de l’autre. Ils n’étaient pas très éloignés et Draco pu clairement entendre Ron se plaindre du manque de rivalité entre Harry et lui, il n’y avait plus rien de palpitant cette année ! Finalement, Ron râla tellement qu’Hermione leur permis de s’en aller, avec la promesse qu’ils termineraient leur devoir de Métamorphose avant la date limite, c’est-à-dire après-demain. Trop heureux de s’échapper de cet endroit, Harry et le roux s’empressèrent de prendre leurs affaires et de déguerpir. Hermione se retrouva seule.

Il n’eut pas le choix, tant Marina lui labourait la jambe de coups de pieds et Annie de regards appuyés. Elles partirent à leur tour pour lui laisser le champ libre et il s’approcha de la jeune fille. Cependant, il se trouva à cours d’inspiration quand elle releva la tête vers lui.

**« Je… Le devoir… De Métamorphose… La Loi de Zantrop… »**

Il la vit clairement se retenir de lire. Une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux chocolat et un sourire restreint aux lèvres, elle glissa vers lui un livre. Après un coup d’œil il se rendit compte qu’il parlait justement des Loi de Zantrop, la métamorphose d’un animal en un autre en lui laissant ses caractéristiques principales. Il soupira, la remercia d’un signe de tête et retourna à sa place avec le lire. Les minutes défilèrent avant qu’il ne prenne son courage à deux mains. C’était maintenant ou jamais ! Il empoigna toutes ses affaires et vint les déposer en face de la Gryffondor. Elle releva la tête mais ne dit rien. Seule son aura noisette et ambre dénonçait sa curiosité et sa joie. Elle était intriguée par ses actions mais ravie de sa démarche. Elle voyait qu’il cherchait à se rapprocher, à se faire pardonner.

Ils travaillèrent en silence, l’un en face de l’autre. Quelques fois, ils échangeaient quelques mots, leurs livres, leurs impressions. Au bout d’un moment, ils finirent par ne plus faire que parler de Métamorphose, partant dans un débat houleux et passionné, s’échangeant leurs avis et leurs émerveillements, oubliant leurs parchemins entamés et le temps qui défilait. Ce fut quand il sonna leur du repas qu’ils reprirent conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la Bibliothèque vide. Au moment où elle allait partir de son côté, direction la Grande Salle, il l’arrêta.

**« Granger ! Je… J’ai été ravi de travailler avec toi. Tu as un avis très détaillé et cultivé. J’espère que nous pourrons reprendre une autre fois. »**

**« Avec plaisir, Malfoy. »** répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle venait d’accepter sa proposition d’amitié.

.

Les jours suivants, Hermione et Draco continuèrent de travailler ensemble, Harry et Draco continuèrent de se sourire, Marina et Annie continuèrent de se tourner autour, Draco continua à être heureux. Dire qu’il n’avait fallu que d’une soirée pour le changer. Dorénavant, ses camarades n’hésitaient plus à venir vers lui ; on l’invitait aux jeux, aux parties de boules de neige, à faire un trinôme en cours.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se retrouvaient tous les soirs à la Bibliothèque et découvrirent qu’ils aimaient discuter ensemble. Il n’y avait plus de gêne et même parfois, ils se surprenaient à rire. Draco était de plus en plus conscient qu’il devait des excuses à la jeune fille. Elle était incroyable. Intelligente, passionnée, convaincue mais à l’écoute et ouverte. Oh, bien sûr, il pensait la plupart des insultes profanées à son égard durant son adolescence, mais il avait été élevé ainsi. De plus, il était aussi terriblement jaloux ; comment une fille qui ne connaissait rien aux Sorciers avant de se découvrir elle-même Sorcière pouvait avoir de meilleures notes que lui ? Mais il devait avouer que cette rivalité, si elle était terriblement frustrant et vexante, lui avait aussi permis de se dépasser.

Ils n’allaient pas tarder à ranger pour rejoindre le repas du soir quand il trouva enfin le moment.

 **« Je tenais à m’excuser auprès de toi, Hermione. Pour tout ce que je t’ai fait subir. Je n’espère pas que tu me pardonnes, car je ne l’aurais pas fait à ta place, mais je devais te le dire. »**

Dans un premier temps, elle ne dit rien. En fait, elle ne releva même pas la tête et il crut qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu. Mais elle finit par se tourner vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Sa Magie dévoilait beaucoup de sentiments mélangés. Joie ambre, mélancolie café, rancœur acajou, pardon caramel. Elle hésitait clairement entre accepter ses excuses ou se venger. Elle choisit de ramasser ses affaires.

**« Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup Draco. »**

Elle s’enfuit sur ses mots.

Il pouvait comprendre. Quand la personne qui vous a insulté toute votre enfance, qui a tout fait pour vous faire renvoyer, qui a été votre ennemi si longtemps s’excusait auprès de vous, il y avait de quoi avoir à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de temps et il était prêt à lui en laisser le temps qu’il faudra pour qu’ils puissent devenir vraiment amis. Mais il s’avait qu’elle finirait par lui pardonner car Hermione était comme ça. Elle avait un grand cœur, un cœur en or. Et puis, il avait changé, Marina et Annie l’avait changé, Harry l’avait changé, la Guerre l’avait changé. Ils travaillaient ensemble, ils s’entendaient bien.

Cette nuit-là, il s’endormit tôt. Il ne vit pas Harry, inquiet de ne pas le voir descendre, venir voir s’il allait bien. Il ne vit pas sa Magie se teinter d’une tendresse vert pâle.

.

Il trouva un papillon de papier déposé sur son sac de cours. Le papier était d’un doux jaune pâle. A l’intérieur, quelques mots écrits à l’encre noire sous la lumière de la lune.

_Je te pardonne._

Il sourit.

.

Il eut un accident, un mois plus tard. A la Bibliothèque. Encore une fois les deux Trio travaillaient à quelques tables de distance. Draco vit Ron s’enfoncer entre les étagères et, comme il avait un souci sur l’un de ses devoirs et que ses amies étaient incapables de l’aider, il décida d’aller voir ses _autres_ amis.

Il s’arrêta devant la table des Gryffondor avec une aisance naturelle venue du fait qu’il avait l’habitude de côtoyer l’un et l’autre. Oubliant qu’il ne l’avait encore jamais fait quand ils étaient ensembles. Harry lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire. Hermione le salua et il lui rendit son salut. Leurs Magies étaient heureuses, accueillantes. Un peu curieuses aussi. C’était comme s’asseoir sous un gigantesque arbre qui vous couvrait de ses feuilles sous un ciel d’été. Apaisant.

**« Hermione, est-ce que tu serais si— »**

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. Une furie rousse bondit sur lui, laissant tomber ses livres sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Il lui empoigna le col et le fit reculer d’un pas. Sa Magie était d’un rouge bordeaux vif, menaçante, colérique, rancunière.

**« Malfoy ! Qu’est-ce que tu nous veux ?! »**

**« Ron ! »** s’interposa Hermione en libérant Draco.

Elle se plaça entre les deux garçons, furieuse contre son meilleur ami. Blessée aussi. Le Gryffondor fut surpris puis encore plus en colère quand il comprit qu’elle défendait le Serpentard. Une violente dispute éclata et il sentit Annie lui tirer le bras pour quitter la Bibliothèque.

**« Comment peux-tu le défendre Hermione ? Je me moque qu’y ait changé ! Comment peux-tu lui pardonner après tout ce qu’il a fait ? Tout ce qu’il _t’a_ fait ?! Harry, dit quelque chose ! »**

Par la suite, il entendit une foultitude de rumeurs. Le Trio d’Or aurait eu une profonde dispute. Hermione aurait frappé Ron. Harry aurait pris le partit de la jeune fille. Ron n’était pas revenu au dortoir cette nuit. Quelques idiots parlaient d’infidélité, d’un couple entre le Survivant et la jeune fille. Draco n’y croyait pas.

Les Magies d’Hermione et Harry étaient agitées. Colère sépia et bouteille, blessure citrouille et avocat, tristesse cannelle et absinthe, culpabilité châtain et kaki. Celle de Ron n’était pas mieux. Beaucoup de colère bordeaux. Un peu de culpabilité rubis. Peine fraise.

Ils s’étaient disputés à son sujet. Il le savait car Harry ne lui souriait plus, car Ron le fusillait du regard. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir flatté de cette dispute, ou culpabiliser de mettre les amis en conflit. La possibilité de s’excuser auprès de Ron devenait de plus en plus nulle alors que cela devenait de plus en plus nécessaire. La tension menaçait de dévorer tous les étudiants en 8ème année au bout de trois jours. Draco ne descendait plus à la Salle Commune pour discuter avec Harry. Il ne rejoignait plus Hermione à la Bibliothèque. Il préférait se faire discret, disparaitre entre les murs.

Il avait terriblement peur que l’un ou l’autre lui en veuille pour ce qui se passait et décide de ne plus être son ami. Heureusement que Marina et Annie étaient là. Elles le soutenaient, l’épaulaient dans cette période difficile. Lui qui était si heureux n’était désormais plus qu’angoissé. Ses insomnies avaient repris. Il ne mangeait plus. Il y avait une boule, une boule énorme qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Il avait réalisé que tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était être ami avec eux, et ce n’était plus possible. S’il avait su un jour que séparer le Trio d’Or lui apporterait une telle culpabilité, il aurait rit au nez de l’inopportun et lui aurait lancé un sort.

Marina et Annie échangèrent un regard inquiet quand il refusa une énième fois d’aller manger. Elles ne savaient pas quoi faire.

La solution arriva par la personne la moins susceptible de l’apporter. Ron Weasley en personne. Après un quatrième jour de guerre froide, alors que Draco venait de traverser le tableau pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune suivit par ses amies, Ron se planta devant lui. Les bras croisés, les jambes écartés, un air déterminé sur le visage. Sa Magie était violente, couleur sang : la détermination, la provocation. Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir. Hermione et Harry, dans un coin de la pièce, les observaient et la couleur de la Magie trahissait leur surprise.

**« Malfoy. »**

**« Weasley… »**

Ron pinça les lèvres et fit demi-tour jusqu’à une table vide, où trônait un unique plateau d’échec sorcier.

 **« Une partie. Après je déterminerais si tu es digne de confiance, ou pas. »**

Il déglutit. Le reste de l’année, son amitié avec Harry et Hermione, serait définit par une partie d’échec ? Devait-il perdre ? Gagner ? Être _Malfoy_ ou _Draco_?

Annie le poussa doucement vers la chaise en face du roux et il s’assit. La partie débuta dans un silence pesant. Tous les observaient en retenant leurs souffles. Au début, il joua avec méfiance. Il plaçait ses pions aux endroits stratégiques mais pas déterminants, cherchant à prolonger le plus longtemps possible la partie. La Magie de Ron de montrait que sa concentration.

Quand il grogna face à l’un de ses pions mis au tapis, elle s’éclaira de satisfaction. Il comprit que pour Ron, les échecs n’étaient pas un jeu. C’était quelque chose de sérieux, d’important, qu’il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. A partir de ce moment-là, il joua vraiment. Il donna tout. Stratégies perfides, feintes, jouant avec les règles et les limites. En face de lui, Ron gardait le rythme, il ne se décomposait pas. La partie durait bien plus longtemps que toutes celles qu’ils avaient pu disputer. Leur adversaire était un adversaire à leur hauteur, qui ne laisserait rien tomber, qui se battrait jusqu’au bout.

**« Échec et mat »**

Le Roi Noir, piégé, fut détruit par la Dame Blanche. Ron sourit, Draco aussi et ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière, sur le dossier de leur chaise, épuisés.

**« Par Merlin ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois si coriace ! »**

**« Moi non plus, je dois avouer que je t’ai sous-estimé. Tu as mon respect, Weasley. »**

Ron rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea par-dessus le plateau. Il le regardait d’une autre manière. Il avait changé d’avis à son propos. Il soupira et s’était comme si toute la tension retombait, comme si tout le monde reprenait son souffle. Il lui tendit la main.

Il l’acceptait.

**« Je crois que nous devrions faire une trêve, Malfoy. »**

**« Je crois que je te dois des excuses, Weasley. J’étais jaloux, et méprisant, et quand je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, j’ai préféré continuer de t’insulter plutôt que te l’admettre. »** répondit le Serpentard en lui prenant la main.

Ron lui offrit une grimace.

 **« Ouais, et bien on ne sera pas amis, mais on peut ne plus être ennemis. Pour Hermione et Harry… »** rajouta-t-il à voix basse, sa Magie se colorant du rouge capucine de l’amour et de l’amitié.

Draco sourit devant se spectacle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Marina lui sautait dessus et criant que cette réconciliation était géniale et qu’il allait pouvoir arrêter de broyer du noir à sa plus grande gêne. De l’autre côté, Hermione offrait à Ron un baiser dont il se souviendrait pour le reste de son existence. Il sentit clairement une Magie émeraude joyeuse se frotter contre lui, qu’accueillit la sienne avec une joie suspecte, soudainement turquoise. Devant ce spectacle, sa gorge se serra. Il ne savait pas si cela était le présage d’une bonne chose, ou d’une tragédie.

Harry était bien plus ouvert à son encontre qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, ils étaient même amis, ils discutaient sans crainte. Cependant, Draco se connaissait. S’ils continuaient sur cette voix, il finirait indéniablement par tomber amoureux de lui. La question était alors, est-ce que cela le dérangeait ?

Il avait peur de la réponse.


	4. Chapitre 4

.

**Chapitre 4**

Marina avait embrassé Annie alors que la neige tombait. C’était le premier jour des vacances et ni elles, ni Draco n’étaient rentrés. Draco ne voulait pas retourner dans le silence, dans le vide, dans la solitude. Il ne désirait pas retrouver les pleurs de sa mère, les souvenirs dans les murs, les cris dans sa tête. Alors Annie et Marina étaient restées à ses côtés durant les vacances, ayant appris qu’il serait seul.

Harry, Hermione et Ron restaient eux aussi.

Marina avait embrassé Annie alors que la neige tombait, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, alors qu’un gigantesque sapin décoré de milles couleurs se dressait dans le Hall. C’était Noël, les cadeaux, la joie, les festivités. L’amour. Les voir si heureuses, si proches, miel et magenta mélangé, l’amena à penser à son propre cœur.

Ses parents. Blaise. Pansy. Théodore. Crabbe et Goyle. Marina et Annie. Hermione Granger. Harry Potter.

Son père était en prison. Il l’ignorait depuis la chute de Voldemort. Non, même avant. Il l’avait déçu. Sa mère ne savait plus que pleurer la perte de son époux, seule dans ce manoir sombre. Elle parlait à peine, ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire. Elle se laissait mourir. Elle n’avait pas prononcé son nom depuis des mois. Il n’existait plus. Grabbe et Goyle étaient des Mangemorts reconnus et emprisonnés. Ils n’avaient jamais été amis de toute manière, ils n’étaient que ses gardes du corps, ses protecteurs, les espions de son père.

Blaise, qui était son plus proche ami, son confident, sa source de divertissement était loin. Loin de lui, loin de ce Château, loin de tout ce qu’ils avaient. Italie, Espagne, Russie. Il voyageait, avec sa mère ou en solitaire. Il arpentait le monde, découvrait milles cultures. Il était libre. Loin de l’Angleterre, loin des vestiges de la Guerre, loin des visages hostiles. Il était parti en laissant derrière lui Draco. **« Où que je sois, je penserais à toi. »** lui avait-il dit, sa valise dans la main.

Pansy, qui fut autant une sorte d’agacement qu’une amie loyale, était isolée elle aussi. Seule dans le noir, seule dans le silence, seule dans l’immensité de sa demeure. Elle payait pour les erreurs de ses parents. Est-ce que l’on pouvait appeler un « chez-soi » un endroit que l’on a jamais aimé, ou l’on ne nous a jamais aimé ? Poupée de porcelaine figée dans le temps. Elle lisait pour s’occuper, elle n’avait plus que la lecture. Elle s’était découverte une passion pour l’Histoire, le passé. Elle désirait devenir historienne. **« J’accomplirais mon rêve, peu importe les difficultés, peu importe le passé. »**

Théodore Nott n’était pas vraiment un ami. C’était plus un camarade de classe, un camarade de dortoir, un camarade de promotion. Pas dérangeant, pas distrayant, lunatique et solitaire. Il était unique. Il parlait très peu, il avait constamment un nez dans les livres. On ne le voyait jamais travailler et pourtant il avait de bonnes notes, et ne perdait aucun point. Il était un bon binôme, efficace et silencieux. Il n’hésitait pas à donner un coup de main, sans rien demander en retour, ce qui était une qualité irréelle chez un Serpentard. **« Un jour ta carapace se détruira d’elle-même. J’aimerais être là quand tout le monde découvrira qui tu es vraiment, Draco. »** lui avait-il avoué un soir.

Marina était une bouffée d’air frais. Un coup de vent vigoureux. Une tornade. Elle passait et repassait sans se soucier du regard des autres, vivant sans crainte de l’opinion, assurée et confiante. Elle était un cyclone, sans peur, sans hésitation, le cœur grand ouvert. Loyale et terriblement franche. Elle ne savait pas mentir, elle gardait extraordinairement bien les secrets et avait une solution à tous les problèmes. La rencontrer fut certainement la meilleure chose qui lui fut arrivé dans sa vie. **« Soit toi-même ! »** lui hurlait-elle.

Annie était un lac tranquille. Une rivière qui coulait doucement. Apaisante, douce, patiente, une brise légère. Elle pouvait aussi être déchainée, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle faisait toujours de son mieux et se donnait à deux cent pour cent envers ceux qu’elle aimait. Elle adorait sa famille plus que tout et son amitié avec Marina ne pourrait être détruit par rien au monde. **« Tout ira bien. »** disait-elle.

Hermione Granger. L’irritante Née-Moldue toujours plus intelligente que lui, toujours plus aimée. L’amie d’Harry, la préférée des Professeurs, la tête de promotion. Elle passait la moitié de ses journées et de ses nuits à la Bibliothèque. Elle prônait les règles mais n’hésitait pas à les enfreindre pour aider ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa main toujours levée vers le ciel, ses réponses toujours parfaites. Cette fille qui fut acceptée par Harry, en dépit de tout. Agaçante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Indispensable Sorcière cultivée. Il était jaloux, tellement, tellement. Elle l’avait poussé à se dépasser. Sans elle, il n’aurait pas eu à faire d’effort pour être le premier. Il n’aurait pas connu l’échec, la seconde place, la déception de son père. Sans elle, il se serait ennuyé. Elle avait préparé du Polynectar en deuxième année. Elle avait remonté le temps et suivit un emploi du temps inimaginable en troisième année. Elle avait soutenu Harry lors du Championnat de la Coupe du Feu, elle avait participé à la Bataille du Ministère, elle avait fait face aux Mangemorts. Elle s’était battue durant la Guerre, côte à côte avec Harry. Incroyable jeune fille. Dorénavant, elle était son amie. Elle l’aidait, elle débattait avec lui, elle lui partageait son intelligence, elle l’accompagnait dans ses raisonnements. Elle était _avec_ lui. Et il se rendait compte à quel point Hermione Granger était une amie merveilleuse.

Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry Potter. Son ennemi. Le garçon à la Magie verte, le garçon avec qui il avait grandit en pensée, le garçon qui avait refusé sa main, le blessant. Comme il avait eu mal ! C’était la première fois qu’on le rejetait. C’était la première fois qu’on ne l’aimait pas. Son égo s’était pris un coup de poignard. Son cœur avait été profondément entaillé. Il avait mis des années à s’en remettre. La colère qu’il ressentait en le voyant. Sa jalousie face à sa popularité, auprès des élèves, des Professeurs. Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Jamais Malfoy. Alors pour exister, il était devenu son ennemi. Parce que c’était la seule place qui restait prêt de lui, parce qu’il voulait qu’il le regarde, que sa Magie se heurte contre la sienne. Parce qu’il voulait se perdre dans cet infini de vert.

Son meilleur ennemi. Son ennemi intime. Il savait tellement de chose sur lui. Non pas ses pensées mais ses sentiments. Sa peine surtout. Sa douleur si grande, sa tristesse qui épaisse, sa culpabilité si opaque. Il détestait sa manière de sourire, alors qu’il souffrait. Il détestait le voir rester innocent alors qu’il aurait pu sombrer comme lui. Jalousie. Draco avait toujours été dévoré par la jalousie. Peu importe ce qu’il faisait, peu importe ce qu’il se passait, Harry réussirait toujours et Draco perdrait. Il échouait. Il voulait tellement qu’il montre ses blessures, qu’il hurle, qu’il pleure, qu’il laisse éclater sa peine et sa colère, qu’il en veille au monde entier, qu’il le détruise. Il voulait tellement le faire réagir. Le libérer d’un poids. Le poids de ses sentiments. Le poids d’être le seul à voir, à savoir. Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste. C’est ce qu’il se répétait, alors qu’il fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir la douleur, pour ne plus voir la joie qui disparaissait, pour ne plus voir sa Magie qui s’assombrissait.

Il avait eu pitié, oh oui il avait eu pitié. Du pauvre garçon piégé dans la Guerre, forcé de devenir une arme ou un martyr. De toute cette culpabilité qu’il ressentait à chaque minute. De la douleur qui s’abattait sur lui. Alors il avait été encore plus cruel. Pour faire taire son cœur, son cœur qui se serrait, Draco qui pleurait pour lui. Pour faire disparaître toute pensée trop positive à son égard. Il devait rester son ennemi ou il disparaitrait. Il n’aurait plus aucune place. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Haït-moi. Harry Potter.

Son ennemi, son opposé, son double inversé. Si lumineux, si confiant, si bon. Gentil, ouvert, offert. Tout son contraire. Le soleil brulant. Aujourd’hui, par il ne savait quel miracle, ils étaient devenus _amis_. Et il avait peur. Terriblement peur de tout gâcher. Il avait façonné son esprit de manière à utiliser chaque détail contre lui et il devait souvent lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas lui lancer une pique.

.

Ils faisaient la queue pour rendre leur devoir de Sortilège. Draco se tenait derrière Ron, qui discutait avec Harry et Hermione.

**« Weasley ? On se fait une partie d’échec ce soir ? »**

Le roux lui sourit comme s’il était soudain un vieil ami.

.

Le soir, quand la partie fut finie, quand tout le monde fut couché, quand tout le monde se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée mais que celui-ci oublia comme toujours deux âmes solitaires, ils se retrouvèrent au coin du feu.

Au début ils ne dirent rien, profitant du silence et du calme. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le vide, d’un murmure. Comme pour ne pas se faire entendre par les flammes. Comme pour ne pas réveiller la lune.

**« Malfoy ? »**

**« Hm ? »**

**« Je… Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris ton implication dans la Guerre. Je pensais que tu serais un Mangemort mais il semble que tu ne le sois pas. »** dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à ses manches remontées. **« Tes parents aussi à leurs procès clamaient que tu n’étais pas le serviteur de Voldemort. Ton père… »**

**« A dit au monde à quel point j’étais un fils décevant. Oui, je sais. Ma mère m’a défendue avant de se muer dans le silence. »**

**« Raconte-moi. »** souffla le brun dans un souffle hésitant, timide.

Le Serpentard ne vit aucune manipulation, aucun désir de blesser, juste une curiosité timide. Vert anis. Chaleureux, calme, apaisant. Alors il ferma les yeux, déposa sa tête sur ses bras eux-mêmes soutenus par ses jambes et raconta.

Il lui raconta qu’il fuyait tout le temps. Il fuyait Voldemort, il fuyait les Mangemorts, il fuyait la Guerre. Il passait plus de temps chez Blaise que chez lui. Il évitait ses parents et tous les autres. Il prenait les passages secrets du Manoir, il passait ses journées dans sa chambre, toujours vigilant. Incapable de dormir, de se reposer, toujours à l’affut. Il lui raconta à quel point il était faible, et lâche. Il lui raconta que Voldemort ne l’avait pas marqué parce qu’il était insignifiant à ses yeux. Il n’avait aucune valeur. Il aurait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore, il manquait trop de courage pour cela. Voldemort le savait. Son père aussi. Voldemort avait confié cette mission à Severus parce que Draco en aurait été incapable. Le forcer aurait été le briser, et alors il aurait perdu le soutien de la Famille Malfoy, car on ne s’en prend pas à un Malfoy sans conséquences. C’était bien la seule protection qu’il avait. Son nom, et la position de son père.

Il était resté neutre le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas prendre part à cette Guerre. Il ne voulait pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Mais quand Voldemort réussi à pénétrer dans l’enceinte de Poudlard à l’aide d’un élève de sa maison, il avait été forcé de choisir. Alors il avait choisi. Il l’avait choisi lui. Harry Potter. Tout simplement.

Il ne lui dit pas qu’il avait choisi sa Magie, ce démon vert, cette immensité destructrice. Qu’il avait été envouté dès leur première rencontre. Quelle le faisait frissonner quand elle se fracassait contre lui. Qu’elle était la vie, là où celle de Voldemort n’était que mort et désolation.

**« Je vois. »** répondit le Gryffondor.

Juste deux mots mais cela était suffisant. Le silence revint, s’étirant sans ralentir sa course. L’atmosphère n’était ni tendue, ni détendue. Elle portait les souvenirs du passé, de la Guerre. Des cauchemars qui peuplaient leurs nuits. De leurs actes, leurs erreurs, leurs faiblesses et leur courage. Il devait dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour revenir au moment paisible du début de soirée. Pour de nouveau se perdre dans l’infini de vert.

**« Dur de toujours tenir la chandelle, hein ? »**

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Quand se fut fait, ses yeux s’agrandirent et il éclata de rire. Son rire était magnifique, clair et lumineux.

**« Effectivement. Tenir constamment la chandelle, être l’arbitre officiel et le bureau des plaintes, c’est une sacrée responsabilité. Marina et Annie te délaissent ? »**

**« Non, mais ce n’est plus pareil. Parfois, je me sens de trop. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elles ne me voient plus. C’est stupide mais j’ai l’impression d’être invisible. »**

**« Je te vois, moi. »**

Son cœur rata un battement, alors même qu’on lui enfonçait un poing dans l’estomac. Il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. _Ne me dit pas ça, ne me fait pas ça._ Il sentait ses yeux verts sur lui, qui le regardaient.

_Je te vois._

Sa Magie s’agita. Joie turquoise, panique saphir, gêne pervenche, _amour cyan_. C’était trop tard. Il lui avait fallu trois mots pour que son cœur flanche. D’un regard.

_Je te vois._

Ses yeux sur lui, sa Magie vert pâle contre lui, tout était presque trop fort, presque douloureux. Tendresse. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, mais il était comme paralysé. Quelques minutes de plus et il ressemblerait à un pudding. Une flaque gémissante.

Par miracle, peut-être avait-il perçu son trouble, Harry détourna le regard et il put reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal, sa peau cessa de fourmiller, son souffle s’apaisa. Il reprenait contrôle de son corps. Il était fatigué. Lessivé. Comme si toute son énergie avait quitté son corps.

Il sentait la chaleur du corps à quelques centimètres de lui, sa Magie protectrice pleine de tendresse qui l’entourait. Il se sentait bien. Il ferma les yeux.

Il s’endormit sans s’en rendre compte, lâchant simplement prise.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il était bien. Entouré d’un cocon de chaleur. Autrefois, il y a très, très longtemps, quand sa mère le prenait dans ses bras et lui offrait l’un de ses très rares câlin, il ressentait cette même chaleur. Cette protection. Cet apaisement.

Il nageait, ou volait, peu importe. Il était bien. Il n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux. De revenir à la réalité. Il voulait continuer à nager, à voler, dans cet océan de vert.

Du vert… Il connaissait ce vert par cœur. Il l’avait observé sous toutes ses teintes. Le vert d’Harry Potter.

Il pouvait maintenant sentir sa joue contre son épaule, leurs bras qui se touchaient, la tête d’Harry posé sur son crâne. Ils s’étaient endormis l’un contre l’autre, hier soir. Draco ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait si bien dormit.

Alors il décida que cela n’avait aucune importance. Qu’ils pourraient bien se faire prendre. Qu’il pouvait bien y avoir des rumeurs sur leur compte. Il était bien.

Il se rendormit.

.

 **« Eh bien. Bonjour, Potter, bonjour Malfoy. Bien dormit ? »**

Une voix moqueuse, qu’il ne connaissait nullement, le tira de son rêve avec un grognement. Il rêvait qu’il flottait dans une immensité de vert et un rire doux et sucré comme les pommes d’amour, les pommes au four, réchauffait sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit tout son corps se crisper, il avait dormi dans une position terriblement inconfortable et un début de torticolis le menaçait.

En face de lui se tenait un Serdaigle, d’après sa cravate bleue, terriblement amusé. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, enfin si, elle était dans son dortoir mais il ignorait son nom. Il entendit un grognement dans ses cheveux et le corps contre lequel il était appuyé se mit en mouvement.

**« Hm… Nigel… »**

Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry frotter les siens puis s’étirer en baillant. Encore une fois, il fut envahi d’un élan de tendresse face à tant de mignonnerie. Il ne semblait pas encore s’être aperçu de la situation : lui et Draco Malfoy découverts en train de dormir lovés l’un contre l’autre en pleine Salle Commune. Heureusement, il n’y avait que Nigel Wroxton, il venait de se souvenir de son nom, dans les parages. Il utilisa toutes ses forces pour s’empêcher de rougir quand le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui.

 **« Bonjour. »** lui dit-il d’une voix un peu rauque par le sommeil qui le fit frissonner.

Nigel secoua la tête en souriant puis quitta la Salle Commune sans plus un mot.

**« Bon… Bonjour. »**

Il grimaça mentalement quand il bégaya. Un Malfoy ne bégaye pas ! Il ressemblait à une midinette devant soncrush du moment ! Il aurait pu se taper la tête contre la cheminée si cela ne l’aurait pas fait passer pour un fou auprès de son nouvel ami. Reprend-toi Draco !

Il vit en direct Harry se souvenir de la veille, sa Magie s’agitant d’un spasme de gêne pistache. Puis la joie émeraude. Tendresse vert pâle. L’émerveillement prairie. Émerveillement de quoi ? Le brun lui sourit et il ne put que lui rendre.

**« On devrait remonter avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne nous surprenne. »**

Il acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Il tenta d’ignorer la petite voix qui lui susurrait que Harry ne voulait pas être vu en sa compagnie, ou du moins pas si proche. Son cœur se serra et il pinça les lèvres.

 **« Tu ne veux pas qu’on nous voit ? »** dit-il et il se maudit devant son manque de contrôle.

Le Vainqueur se retourna. Sa Magie vint s’enrouler autour de lui, d’une possessivité lichen qui lui coupa le souffle. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait peur d’interpréter ses sentiments.

**« Je préfère te garder pour moi tout seul. »**

Et il monta, le laissant rougissant en bas des escaliers.

.

La coïncidence tenait du miracle. Ce fut ce jour-là, et non pas un autre, que Draco décida d’aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Au fond de lui, il voulait voir les sentiments d’Harry quand il se tenait près de lui. Il s’installa à la table des Poufsouffles avec ses deux amis, car la table de Serpentard n’était plus vraiment accueillante à son égard, et qu’il préférait manger avec ses amies que seul. Il n’y avait que peu de monde par rapport à la population habituelle car c’était les vacances. Et ce fut ce jour-là qu’eu lieu le drame.

La table des Gryffondor était celle adjacente à la leur et le Trio d’Or était installé non loin. Draco discutait avec Marina quand Harry se mit à tousser. Tousser encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Il tomba du banc et roula sur le sol, tenant sa gorge à deux mains. Il s’étouffait.

Avant même de se sentir bouger, Draco était à ses côtés. Il ne pensait plus qu’à Harry. La panique avait envahi son esprit, l’empêchant de réfléchir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, tenant le corps prit de convulsion dans ses bras.

**« Harry ! Harry ! »**

**« Finite Incantatem ! Breath ! Poisonus stopa ! »**

Harry s’arrêta de tousser et perdit connaissance. Draco se rendit compte qu’il avait été empoisonné et sans Hermione et son sang-froid, il serait mort. _Mort_. A cet instant, il vénérait plus que quiconque Hermione Granger. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes et pourtant elle avait su prendre sur elle pour se souvenir des sorts utiles. Ron s’accroupit à son tour et il souleva Harry.

**« Je l’emmène à l’Infirmerie. »**

**« Je te suis. »** signala la Sorcière.

Tout autour c’était la panique. Les élèves criaient, se bousculaient, se disputaient. La Magie de tout de monde se mélangeait jusqu’à ne plus former qu’une seule masse mouvante. Le blond se souvint soudain pourtant il détestait tellement manger dans la Grande Salle. Toutes ces vies, toutes ces Magies. Laquelle ? Laquelle ? Laquelle était hostile ? Laquelle était ravie ? Laquelle était déçue ?

Où ? Où se cachaient-ils ? Les coupables !

Il était furieux. Remplis de haine. On avait essayé de tuer Harry. Quelque part dans cette école, quelqu’un en voulait à sa vie. Sa Magie s’agita, brulante, outremer. Elle clamait la vengeance, la torture, la punition. On avait osé s’en prendre à Harry.

Ils venaient de réveiller le Dragon qui dormait.

.

Il pista les coupables durant trois jours alors que Harry demeurait à l’Infirmerie pour plus de sécurité. Trois jours où il observa les Magies de chaque âme dans ce Château gigantesque. Trois jours où il dressa et supprima des listes et des listes de suspects. La Magie était un gigantesque détecteur de sentiments. De secrets. Il n’avait jamais poussé son don si loin, au maximum. Jamais dans le but de découvrir chaque détail du cœur des autres non plus. Mais il n’avait plus aucun scrupule. Harry était toujours dans ce lit blanc.

Il avait trouvé.

Ils étaient deux Serdaigles et un Serpentard. Ils étaient colorés de satisfaction et de peur. Satisfaction d’avoir réussi à atteindre Harry Potter, peur que l’on découvre les coupables. Ils n’avaient pas encore vu les yeux de Draco sur eux. La Faucheuse qui les attendait. Le blond n’avait encore prévenu personne. Il voulait les torturer un peu avant de les livrer à Hermione Granger, qui n’hésiterait pas à prolonger la torture.

Draco attendit le moment propice et celui-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer. Il faisait nuit et les trois criminels arpentaient les couloirs hors couvre-feu, grisés par la réussite et l’alcool. Caché dans un recoin sombre, il avait du mal à tenir en place mais il se contint, patient. Il avait mis trois nuits à tout préparer. La potion, la salle, les enchantements. Il attendit qu’ils soient passés devant lui pour se glisser silencieusement dans leur dos, baguette en main.

**« Bonsoir. »**

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Le groupe sursauta et se retourna mais avant d’avoir pu faire un autre geste, Draco les avait piégés par un sort paralysant. Il s’approcha d’eux lentement, se montrant petit à petit à la lumière, d’une démarche féline et prédatrice. Des larmes couleront cette nuit. Il vit clairement leurs yeux s’écarquiller de panique, puis de peur en remarquant qu’ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. D’un simple signe de la main, sa Magie décuplée par sa colère les expédia dans la salle de classe voisine puis referma silencieusement les portes derrières lui. Il déposa tous les sorts nécessaires à sa tranquillité puis se tourna vers ses victimes. L’un des Serdaigle tremblait de peur mais les deux autres se forçaient de se montrer courageux. Le Serpentard eu l’insolence de se montrer outré d’un tel traitement.

Il libera leurs bouche sans pour autant leur permettre de bouger autre chose que le visage.

 **« Malfoy ! »** cracha le Serdaigle, le fusillant du regard. **« On peut savoir ce que tu fou ? »**

**« Facilitation. Je dois avouer que je suis admiratif. Votre Maitre doit être fier de vous. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

Ils échangèrent un regard hésitant et perdus. Finalement c’est le Serdaigle terrifié qui prit la parole, soudain gonflé de fierté.

**« Génial pas vrai ? C’est Adam qui a eu l’idée du mercure ! »**

**« La ferme, Jokins ! »** siffla le Serpentard, percevant le piège.

Draco éclata d’un rire qui devint de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus menaçant. Puis il poussa un profond soupire et se leva de la table sur laquelle il c’était assis. Il s’approcha du Serdaigle qui n’avait encore rien dit.

**« Thomas Nozoru. Adam Postich. Matthew Jokins. Je vous ai observés. J’étais curieux de voir comment étaient les personnes qui osaient s’en prendre à Harry Potter. »**

Il passa sa main sur le visage de Postich, qui trembla, dans une tendresse terrifiante. La voix qui s’éleva était douce, comme si elle comptait une histoire, qu’elle murmurait un secret.

 **« J’ai appris beaucoup de chose au cours de ses derniers jours… Par exemple, tu as beau avoir une multitude petites amies, tu restes indéniablement gay, vu la poussée de désir qui t’envahit quand tu croise un petit cul serré dans un jean, Postich. »**

Le garçon se rempli de panique, de honte et ses joues devinrent rouge pivoine. Son voisin commença à paniquer lui aussi.

**« Nozoru… Non seulement tu es amoureux de la meilleure amie de ton frère, mais en plus elle n’est qu’en _première année_. La pédophilie tu connais ? » **

Il n’eut comme réponse rien d’autre qu’un gargouillement. A ses côtés, Jokins semblait sur le point de vomir.

 **« Mon cher Jokins ! Tu m’épates, vraiment. Trafique de potions illégales, triche aux examens… Travestissement par Polynectar ! J’ai été sur le cul en l’apprenant, je dois l’avouer. »**

Il leur fit boire un flacon de Veritaserum et enclencha les enchantements. Demain, ils seraient forcés de crier à tue-tête tous les secrets. Ses victimes étaient au bord de l’évanouissement. Elles étaient prises au piège. Lorsque tout sera révélé, leur vie deviendrait un enfer. Mais Draco n’en avait pas encore fini avec eux. Ils avaient failli _tuer Harry_.

**« Je vais vous torturer. Lentement. Je vais vous arracher vos ongles. Vous planter des aiguilles sous les pieds. Vous lacérer la peau des cuisses. Je vais planter des plumes dans vos yeux, vous ouvrir le ventre et vous faire manger votre queue. Je vais vous détruire, lentement, douloureusement et à chaque fois que vous vous évanouirez, je vous réveillerais et nous reprendrons tout à zéro. »**

Postich s’était évanouit. En fait, il s’était fait dessus également.

 **« Draco ! »** cria Hermione dans son dos en pénétrant violement dans la pièce.

La jeune fille le fixa, furieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais elle le doubla.

**« Comment as-tu _osé_ commencer sans moi ! »**

Elle le dépassa et vint flanquer une bonne droite au Serpentard, Nozoru, qui se mit à saigner du nez et à gémir de douleur, incapable du moindre geste. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et lança un premier sort. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Draco observait avec fascination sa Magie sépia furieuse, acajou rancunière, se déchainer vicieusement. Il comprit qu’elle ne les laisserait pas sortir. Qu’elle détruirait chaque parcelle de leur âme, qu’elle les écartèlerait lentement et avec satisfaction. Mais aussi qu’elle détruirait sa propre vie s’il la laissait suivre sa colère.

 **« Hermione… »**

Elle se tourna vers lui et soudain toute sa colère se transforma en un océan de tristesse cannelle et de douleur citrouille. Il la prit dans ses bras car c’était la seule chose à faire et elle éclata en sanglot.

**« J’ai eu tellement peur ! Peur de le perdre ! Qu’aurais-je fait ? Je les déteste tellement… »**

Il vit une jeune fille qui avait survécu à une Guerre. Une jeune fille qui avait eu peur, à chaque seconde, de perdre les personnes qui comptaient plus que tout à ses yeux. Une jeune fille qui avait été blessée, détruite encore et encore, trouée, déchirée, piétinée et qui pourtant souriait toujours. Vivait toujours. Aimait toujours. Il vit son âme, si fragile, si lumineuse. Et sa peur terrible face à la vague gigantesque qui avait failli engloutir tout son bonheur. Aurait-elle survécu à sa mort ? Il connaissait la réponse. Ils la connaissaient tous les deux.

Postich qui s’était évanouit plus tôt avait été libéré de l’emprise de Draco, si bien qu’il put attaquer. Le blond ne le vit pas bouger. Il ne le vit pas lancer le sort. Il leva simplement les yeux et se retrouva face à une Magie grondante. Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir. _Il devait protéger Hermione_ !

La Magie de l’agresseur était prête à l’attaque : elle avait formé un fuseau qui n’avait qu’un seul but, poignarder la Gryffondor ou bien le Serpentard. Elle s’élança et Draco, sans même savoir ce qu’il faisait, tendit la main. Elle se fracassa contre sa paume et il sentit une douleur le déchirer en deux. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la Magie adverse fut _aspirée_ dans son corps. Il venait d’ingérer l’attaque. De voler de la Magie. Il pouvait la sentir, grondante, étrangère, gênante, quelque part au fond de lui. Il pouvait la voir manquer autour du Serdaigle. Il regarda avec horreur ses mains qui tremblaient.

Il l’avait dévorée.

Adam Postich s’effondra sur le sol, blême, la respiration sifflante. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait au bord de la crise d’épilepsie. L’autre Serdaigle, Jokins, se précipita vers lui.

 **« Malfoy ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »** couina-t-il.

Hermione le stupéfixa alors qu’il ne puisse les attaquer à son tour ou dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, puis assomma le Serpentard restant d’un coup de pied dans le torse. Elle resta là, silencieuse, un moment avant de se tourner vers la limace gémissante. Ses yeux étaient froids. Sa Magie elle-même paraissait anesthésiée. Calme.

 **« Il faudrait l’amener à l’Infirmerie. »**

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

 **« Ou bien on le laisse là. »** proposa Draco.

Ils partirent.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ils croisèrent le Professeur McGonagall, qui faisait sa ronde quelques minutes plus tard. Poliment, ils lui expliquèrent qu’en tant d’anciens Préfets, ils voulaient rencontrer les nouveaux et s’assurer que tout se passait bien. Ils rajoutèrent qu’ils avaient cru entendre du bruit dans une des salles du 3ème étage, mais qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le temps d’aller voir.

 **« Rentrez-vous coucher, les enfants, je vais aller jeter un coup d’œil. »**

Ils la regardèrent partir. Elle découvrirait un Serdaigle évanouit et un Serpentard nu ligoté dos à dos avec un autre Serdaigle tout aussi dénudé. Ils avoueraient tout car ils étaient non seulement terrifiés les représailles mais aussi car ils avaient _malencontreusement_ ingérés du Veritaserum. Alors ils seraient punis, de nouveau, par la Directrice de Poudlard.

**« Comment tu as su ? Que je les avais trouvés. Où nous étions. »**

**« Je t’ai vu rentrer en chasse. Je t’ai vu bouillir de la même haine qui m’avait envahi. Je savais que tu n’allais pas rester les bras croisés. Alors je t’ai observé. »** confia-t-elle en fixant les étoiles à travers les fenêtres. **« Je ne sais pas encore comment tu as fait pour découvrir les coupables et je ne chercherais pas plus loin si tu ne le souhaite pas. »** Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de poursuivre. **« Harry, Ron et moi avons un moyen de savoir où se trouve chaque personne dans le château. J’ai simplement cherché ton nom. »**

Il hocha la tête. Il était reconnaissant envers la jeune fille de ne pas chercher à découvrir son secret. Il était admiratif qu’elle ait deviné qu’il allait passer à l’attaque. Il se sentit triste, de ne pas pouvoir se confier à elle. De ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu’une part de lui hurlait, déstabilisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Qu’il était terrifié. Qu’il sentait cette Magie étrangère changer de couleur, devenir peu à peu la sienne. Il se sentit triste car elle aurait été à coup sûr curieuse et émerveillée, elle aurait couru à la Bibliothèque et aurait épluché tous les livres au sujet de son Don, elle aurait cherché à en savoir plus, toujours plus. Ils auraient pu en parler.

Mais il était seul. Son Don devait rester secret. Ce qui venait de se passer ne devait jamais être connu. Ou les répercutions seraient terribles.

Il avait _volé la Magie d’un autre !_ Une vague de nausée monta jusque sa gorge mais il s’obligea à déglutir et à ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de retourner dans la chaleur protectrice d’Harry. Il avait envie de ne plus penser à rien, de ne plus trembler.

Ils atteignirent enfin le tableau d’entrée et celui-ci s’ouvrit lorsque la jeune fille prononça le mot de passe. Dans la Salle Commune, face au feu, Harry tourna la tête vers eux. Sa Magie se teinta immédiatement d’une jalousie épinard. Quand était-il rentré ?!

 **« Il est trois heures du matin. »** leur indiqua-t-il d’une voix froide. Il les fusillait du regard.

 **« Harry ! »**

Hermione se précipita vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir sur pied mais il recula d’un pas avant qu’elle n’ait pu l’atteindre, pinçant les lèvres. Déçu. Jaloux. Colérique.

**« Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? »**

**« Nous… »** commença Hermione avec hésitation avant de se tourner vers Draco.

Pouvaient-ils lui dire ? Ce qu’ils avaient fait. Maintenant que le moment était passé, que la haine était retombée, ils se rendaient compte qu’ils avaient été un peu trop loin. Qu’ils n’étaient pas mieux qu’eux. Draco vit la Magie de Harry devenir de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus agitée, de plus en plus furieuse. Il pouvait presque le voir imaginer des absurdités, une liaison, une relation entre eux. Il avait envie de hurler que c’était faux. Qu’il n’aimait que lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l’embrasser mais il se souvint de ce que ses mains étaient capable de faire et il eut peur de ce qu’elles pourraient lui faire. Et s’il lui faisait du mal ? Et s’il lui volait sa Magie, sa Magie qu’il aimait tant ? Et s’il le _tuait_ ?

Il eut une vision. A la place du Serdaigle, c’était Harry qui tremblait et toussait, écroulé sur le sol.

Non. Non ! NON !

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. 

Draco n’avait jamais autant haït son Don. Il devait s’éloigner d’Harry. Arrêter de dormir contre lui. Son cœur ne devait plus s’accélérer face à son regard. Il ne devait plus chercher constamment sa Magie des yeux. Il ne devait plus se laisser aller. Écraser son cœur. Alors il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire.

**« Ça ne te regarde pas. »**

Sa voix était froide, coupante. Détachée. Il ne rajouta pas « Potter » car elle aurait tremblée. Il le dépassa, sans un regard. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu’Hermione ressentait. Il monta les marches puis s’effondra dans son lit. Il ferma les rideaux et laissa enfin les larmes couler sur ses joues, silencieusement.

.

Quand le soleil arriva, il n’avait toujours pas fermé les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient rouges et cernés. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était vide. Vide et las. Il avait intégralement ingéré la Magie de l’autre et ne la sentait plus, frémissante au fond de lui. Elle était devenue une part de lui.

Il ne voulait pas se lever. Affronter le soleil, Harry, Hermione. Il voulait rester là, jusqu’à dormir, ou mourir.

Il était un monstre. Un monstre dangereux. Qui pourrait faire du mal à Harry. Il ne pourrait survivre avec l’idée de l’avoir blessé.

Est-ce que le Serdaigle était encore en vie ? Est-ce qu’il allait bien ? Est-ce que McGonagall les avait découvert ? Pas qu’il s’inquiétait pour eux mais il devait savoir de quoi il était capable.

Il se força à se lever malgré qu’il n’ait qu’une envie : se rouler en boule sous les couvertures. Il était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur et terriblement irrité.

.

Il avait de nouveau sombré. Non, en fait, c’était pire qu’en début d’année. Il n’était même plus aimable. Tu voulais s’éloigner de tout monde, y compris Marina et Annie. Alors il était redevenu le Malfoy désagréable. Méchant, manipulateur, méprisant. Un vrai Serpentard en puissance. Il envoyait bouler tout le monde, s’était disputé violement avec Marina et restait seul le plus possible.

Il évitait Hermione. Il s’efforçait d’ignorer Harry, et c’était réciproque. Le Gryffondor était toujours en colère, et jaloux. Il ne parlait plus à personne, il mangeait à peine, ne dormait pas plus. Il était constamment épuisé, sur les nerfs.

Il devait s’éloigner, il devait repousser tout le monde, il devait rester seul.

Il était dangereux.

Le Serdaigle était tombé dans le coma. Il avait une baisse de Magie conséquente, d’après les rumeurs. Les deux autres étaient indemnes, mais renvoyés.

Hermione, Marina et Annie s’inquiétaient pour lui. Même Ron ! Harry l’ignorait. Il ignorait Harry, fuyait tous les autres.

_Ne m’approchez pas !_

Il avait envie de pleurer, et de hurler en même temps. Il se sentait encore plus mal que lorsque Voldemort vivait à quelques murs de lui, encore plus seul que pendant la Guerre alors que Blaise était loin.

Il fallut deux longues semaines à Marina et Annie pour abandonner. Quand il y pensait, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire amer de s’installer sur son visage blême. C’était ce qu’il voulait. Cependant, il avait beau se le répéter, cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

Chaque mouvement nécessitait trop d’énergie. Chaque pas était douloureux, chaque nuit était interminable. Il n’avait pas faim, envie de vomir, envie de dormir, incapable de dormir. Il se laissait mourir. Il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même, un fantôme comme sa mère.

Trois semaines. Peu importe la douleur, peu importe combien s’était dur, dur d’être méprisant avec ceux qu’il aimait, dur de les repousser encore et encore, de ne pas craquer devant leur inquiétude. Il devait rester seul. Dangereux, dangereux. Postich s’était réveillé mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Son niveau de Magie était proche de celui d’un nouveau-né. Quand il parvenait à dormir, il rêvait qu’il volait la Magie de tout ceux qu’il connaissait. Il voyait Harry lui dire qu’il n’était qu’un monstre. Marina déclarer qu’elle aurait préféré ne jamais l’avoir rencontré. Annie pleurer. Ron le regarder avec dégout. Hermione le craindre. La déception de son père, l’indifférence de sa mère.

Il aurait voulu s’excuser auprès du monde entier. S’excuser d’être né. Pardon, pardon.

**« Draco… »**

Il se retourna, malgré lui. Il aurait voulu poursuivre sa route. Hermione se tenait derrière lui. Inquiétude feuille-morte. Tristesse cannelle. Il leva ses yeux vides au-dessus de sa tête et croisa un regard vert qui le foudroya. La colère bouteille, la jalousie épinard. Puis l’inquiétude. L’inquiétude tilleul partout, partout. Sa respiration se coupa. Les larmes montèrent dans sa gorge et une vive douleur le remplit. Il recula d’un pas. Non. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. S’il continuait à le fixer de la sorte, il allait craquer.

Il secoua la tête, plusieurs fois, en continuant de reculer. Il frôlait l’hyperventilation. La crise de panique. Non. Non. Il devait continuer à l’ignorer, à le détester, sinon ce serait trop dur, sinon il ne tiendrait pas.

**« Draco… »**

Hermione fit un pas en avant et il le regarda brusquement, se souvenant de sa présence. Elle tendit la main et il fit un bon en arrière. _NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_ La jeune fille était elle aussi aux bords des larmes. Tant de tristesse…

Il s’enfuit.

.

Il arriva dans un couloir vide et sombre, perdu au fond du Château. Il ralentit, et quand il fut certain que personne ne le trouverait, il se laissa tomber derrière une armure. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et laissa les larmes couler. Il pleura et gémit toute sa douleur. C’était si dur…

Il était si fatigué… Si faible…

Il voulait dormir. Dormir et oublier, ne plus jamais faire de mal à personne. Ne plus voir Harry. 

_Ne me regarde pas._

Il faisait du mal à tout le monde. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il était dangereux. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Adam Postich. Personne ne savait ce qu’il avait fait. Seule Hermione se doutait de quelque chose, sans chercher plus loin car elle avait fait une promesse.

Sa malédiction…

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa dévorer par les cauchemars.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de l’Infirmerie. Il s’était évanouit en cours.

 **« Vous êtes dans un état lamentable, Monsieur Malfoy. Malnutrition, fatigue intense, déshydratation… »** Elle se coupa pour observer sa réaction mais il ne broncha pas, observant toujours le plafond. **« Je vous ait fait dormir 3 jours. Vos Professeurs sont venus à votre chevet et m’ont fait parvenir leurs inquiétudes à votre égard. Vos camarades, deux Poufsouffles et trois Gryffondor à ma plus grande surprise, sont venus eux-aussi. Si un jour on m’avait dit qu’Harry Potter serait inquiet pour Draco Malfoy… Que s’est-il passé, Monsieur Malfoy, pour que vous vous soyez mis dans cet état ? Je vais devoir prévenir votre famille. »**

Sa mère. Qu’en aurait-elle à faire ? Elle continuerait de pleurer, seule dans son manoir sombre. Son père ? Il l’avait déçu, et il l’avait presque renié. Il écouta d’une oreille distraite les propos de l’Infirmière. Elle parlait de psycomage, de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, de potion revitalisante.

Il se mit à penser à Harry. A leurs soirées, qui lui manquait tant. A ses moments où ils s’asseyaient l’un contre l’autre, se touchant presque, a ses moments où ils ne parlaient pas mais qu’ils n’en avaient pas besoin, à ses moments où la Magie de Harry l’entourait, le réchauffait. Il se mit à repenser à ces moments où ils se cherchaient du regard dans les couloirs, en cours, à ces moments où enfin, ils se souriaient. Il se mit à penser à leurs rires face aux flammes, à leurs rires face à Hermione. Il lui manquait tellement…

Dire qu’il était enfin ami avec lui. Dire qu’il le voyait enfin. Maintenant, il fuyait son regard.

Regarde-moi, ne me regarde pas.

La porte de l’Infirmerie s’ouvrit mais il ne l’entendit pas. Des pas se rapprochèrent et des voix s’élevèrent mais il ne les entendit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’une Magie tilleul l’entoura, le réchauffa, l’enlaça qu’il comprit que Harry était ici. A quelques pas de lui. Il se redressa vivement, et passa outre son soudain vertige pour se jeter dans un regard émeraude.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne sut pas quoi faire. Il avait encore la tête remplie de toutes ces images, de tous ces souvenirs. Il y a quelques secondes, ils étaient sur ce canapé au milieu de la nuit, à discuter à voix basse. Il y a quelques secondes il avait encore le droit de tomber amoureux de lui, il avait encore le droit de le toucher.

**« Hermione m’a expliquée ce que vous faisiez ce soir-là. Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit ? »**

Il garda la bouche close. Il ferma les yeux, roula en boule sur le côté. Ne me regarde pas. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles, ne plus sentir sa Magie contre sa peau à vif.

 **« Pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi m’ignorer ainsi, me fuir ? Qu’ai-je fait pour provoquer une telle réaction ? »**

Tais-toi, tais-toi, ne me regarde pas. Arrête avant que je ne craque. Arrête avant que je ne te blesse.

 **« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment notre relation a pu se détruire ainsi. Nous étions amis… »** sa voix trembla à la fin, et le cœur de Draco se serra. Il avait de plus en plus envie de se boucher les oreilles. Il avait envie de pleurer.

 **« Parle-moi Draco. Dis-moi quelque chose. Ne me laisse pas… »** Il reprit une inspiration tremblante, chargée de larmes. **« Ne me laisse pas avec rien d’autre que nos souvenirs. »**

Il se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler… quelque chose. De ne pas l’approcher. De ne pas le toucher. Qu’il était dangereux, qu’il allait lui faire du mal, qu’il allait le tuer. Qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rire ensemble, dormir ensemble, travailler ensemble. Qu’ils ne pourraient pas être amoureux non plus.

Douleur avocat, tristesse absinthe, inquiétude sinople. Comment faire pour respirer ?

Il se noyait. Il suffoquait. Il sombrait. Il sentait son cœur se disloquer, son âme hurler, sa tête exploser. Il ne faisait que couler, de plus en plus profondément au fond d’un océan vert.

Il ne put réagir quand Harry tendit la main vers lui. Il ne put que se tendre quand il la posa sur sa joue, puis quand l’autre fit de même. Son cœur battait à tout rompt dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles, dans son crâne, dans ses doigts. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Il était attentif aux moindres variations de leur Magie, à la moindre réaction de son cœur. Mais il ne se passa rien. Harry déposa son front contre le sien et il ne se passa rien.

Il ne le blessa pas. Il ne le tua pas. Il le touchait. Il le voyait.

Harry.

**« Ne m’abandonne pas… »**

Il lâcha prise. Tout son corps se détendit. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma à demi les yeux, laissa son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Il se laissa couler, noyer, suffoquer, sombrer. Il accueillit l’immensité de vert avec plaisir, la chaleur verte avec satisfaction. Il se laissa envahir par la plénitude que lui apportait Harry. 

Il releva une main tremblante et hésitante vers celle d’Harry. Sa peau était chaude, presque brulante. Sa Magie l’entourait, l’enveloppait, le protégeait. Amour jade. Il sentit des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.

Lentement, sans brusquerie, Harry embrassa ses larmes. Une par une, avec une tendresse et une douceur qui lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Puis, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s’embrassèrent.

Ce fut simplement leurs lèvres posées l’une sur l’autre mais c’était suffisant pour calmer ses larmes, pour teinter sa Magie d’amour cyan, de joie turquoise et de gêne pervenche.


	7. Chapitre 7

.

**Chapitre 7**

Harry arrêta de l’embrasser avec autant de douceur qu’au début mais ne s’éloigna pas. Il recula simplement d’un pas en retirant ses mains. Sa Magie brillait d’amour et de tendresse. De souffrance avocat aussi, car Draco ne se confiait pas à lui. 

**« Dis-moi ce qu’il t’arrive. »**

Il du pincer les lèvres et baisser la tête pour éviter de tout déballer. De vomir tous ses secrets qu’il retenait au fond de lui. De lui raconter tout ce qu’il avait vu, tout ce qu’il avait compris.

Que son père ne l’aimerait jamais, qu’il ne ferait rien d’autre que de le décevoir. Que le Ministre de la Magie aimait venir s’entretenir avec son père dans son bureau car il désirait sa mère. Que son père trompait celle-ci avec l’une de ses amies.

Que sa mère portait un enfant en son sein lors de la Bataille Finale et qu’elle l’avait perdu. Depuis, son père était en prison et elle pleurait. Pleurait-elle son mari ? Pleurait-elle son bébé ? Lucius était-il le père de celui-ci ? Il ne voulait pas savoir.

 _Les Malfoy n’ont qu’un seul enfant_.

Il pouvait dire exactement quand la mère de Blaise décidait de se débarrasser d’un énième mari. Qu’elle était incapable d’aimer, mis à part son fils. Qu’elle portait une terrible souffrance causée par son tout premier mari, le père du Serpentard, qu’elle avait vraiment aimé. Qu’elle tuait chaque enfant qui se créait dans son ventre.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la souffrance de Severus face au Gryffondor. Toute cette douleur, toute cette culpabilité, toute cette souffrance. La colère aussi et une touche de jalousie. Il ne pouvait lui dire que Severus préférait le haïr plutôt que de sombrer devant lui.

Que Victor Krum était amoureux d’Hermione mais que celle-ci ne recherchait que le regard de Ron. Que Ron n’avait jamais aimé Lavande, qu’il ne désirait que rendre Hermione jalouse. Que Ginny Weasley n’était pas la petite fille pure qu’elle montrait mais une boule de jalousie brute et de haine. Que si Pansy l’avait approché au début, c’était pour son nom et sa fortune, l’avenir qu’il pourrait lui offrir.

Que la troisième Poufsouffle de huitième année, Edna Patridge, était enceinte, car sa Magie se regroupait autour de son ventre comme un noyau protecteur. Que l’enfant n’avait pas de père.

Que de son vivant, Albus Dumbledore ressentait énormément de peine, de culpabilité et de tristesse lorsqu’il regardait Harry. Qu’il réfrénait son amour pour le brun au profil d’une indifférence car il avait connaissance de certaines informations. Que son favoritisme n’était qu’un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Qu’il était capable de le voir sous sa cape d’invisibilité grâce à sa Magie. Qu’il avait vu toute sa souffrance, toute sa tristesse, toute sa culpabilité, et qu’il n’avait rien fait.

Il ne pouvait lui dire de tout cela.

Il remonta ses genoux jusque son torse pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

**« Je ne peux pas. »**

Il lui parlait enfin, après si longtemps dans le silence. Sa voix était brisée, à l’image de sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas se confier… Il ne pouvait se confier à personne.

Il vit Harry reculer d’un autre pas, blessé. Tout l’amour était devenu douleur. Il le repoussait. Il pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées : Après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, il le repoussait encore, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Le Gryffondor recula encore d’un pas et Draco tendit la main vers lui pour le rattraper. Non ! Il devait comprendre que ce n’était pas qu’il ne _voulait_ pas mais qu’il ne _pouvait_ pas !

**« Attend ! Je… Bientôt. Bientôt, je te dirais tout, mais pas maintenant, c’est… C’est trop tôt… »**

Harry s’adoucit considérablement. Il hocha la tête, vint déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres puis quitta l’Infirmerie.

.

Le visiteur suivant fut Marina. Elle se planta devant lui et croisa les bras. Elle était en colère.

Il lui devait des excuses, elle le méritait.

**« Je suis désolé. J’ai été un ami terrible hein ? Je… me suis rendu compte que j’étais dangereux. Que j’étais capable de faire des choses qui pourrait vous blesser, Annie et toi, et que je n’arrivais pas à me contrôler. Je me suis éloigné, avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais toute ma vie. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner car je ne le mérite pas après tout ce que je vous aie fait subir, mais je te dois des excuses pour mon comportement. »**

**« Tu as été un véritable enfoiré. »**

**« Je sais. Je suis désolé. »**

**« Tu as encore fait pleurer Annie. »**

**« Je suis désolé. »**

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il ne dit rien, ne broncha pas, car il le méritait. Il l’avait tellement blessée… Il voyait parfaitement sa douleur indigo sous toute sa colère mauve. Les yeux de la Poufsouffle se remplirent de larmes.

**« Il n’y aura pas de troisième fois. Je t’offre une deuxième chance, mais si tu recommence, tu pourras nous dire « adieu ». Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tu es mon ami, Draco, quel que soit tes problèmes. »**

**« Merci… »**

Ils se sourirent. Il se sentait tellement soulagé ! Elles ne l’abandonnaient pas. Elles lui laissaient une seconde chance. Elles resteraient à ses côtés.

Annie apparue, remplie d’espoir or. Quand elle les vit réconciliés, elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il la serra fort contre lui et ferma les yeux. Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait la toucher sans lui faire du mal. Il se mit à penser à tous ceux à qui il tenait. A ses amis. Blaise, qui était loin. Pansy, qui était seule. Marina, qui n’abandonnait jamais. Annie, qui était si douce. Hermione, qui était devenue amie avec lui, oubliant combien il avait été cruel avec elle toutes ses années. Harry, qui le voyait, qui l’avait embrassé.

Il pensa à son parrain, qui avait été présent mais si éloigné à la fois. Son parrain, piégé dans le passé, mais qui l’avait aimé comme un fils, là où son père n’était qu’indifférence. Il devait toujours lever les yeux pour voir son sourire. Il aimait suivre sa Magie grise partout dans le Manoir. Il pensa à sa mère, qui portait ce secret en elle, qui était détruire, qui ne le voyait plus. A sa mère qui l’enlaçait parfois, quand c’était trop dur, et qui lui murmurait qu’elle l’aimait à l’oreille.

**« Plus jamais… Ne me refait plus jamais ça, Draco… Je ne le supporterais pas… »**

**« Jamais. »**

Il vit l’Infirmière s’approcher puis s’éloigner pour les laisser tranquille. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Marina pleurait, à grosses larmes. Draco lui sourit et tendit un bras vers elle. Elle vint se réfugier contre lui et ils firent un câlin à trois. Il n’était plus fatigué. Il n’était plus irrité. Il allait bien, maintenant. Toute la douleur était partie.

Harry l’avait sauvé. Encore. Harry le sauvait toujours, avec sa Magie verte. Il le sauvait des flammes, il le sauvait de la solitude, il le sauvait des cauchemars, il le sauvait de ses propres mains. Son sauveur. Son héros.

Les filles reculèrent puis lui sourient. Il leur rendit.

 **« On va manger ? »** proposa-t-il à ses amies.

.

Harry et lui étaient-ils en couples ? Amoureux ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Comme un ami ? Comme un _petit-ami_ ? Est-ce qu’il devait aller vers lui ? Lui tenir la main ? L’embrasser ?

Il rougit.

 **« Est-ce que tout va bien Draco ? Tu es tout rouge. »** s’inquiéta Annie.

 **« Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas. »**

.

Au cours du repas qu’ils firent dans la Cuisine, entourés d’Elfes de Maison, Draco eu une idée. Il en fit part à ses amies, en quémandant leur aide. Avec sa « crise » il n’avait pas pu offrir tous les cadeaux de Noël qu’il avait acheté pour tout le monde. Alors il était temps de se faire pardonner.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Salle Commune et il laissa les filles rentrer. Il se glissa dans l’ombre et attendit patiemment qu’elles reviennent avec ce qu’il leur avait demandé. Annie sortit quelques minutes plus tard car un paquet enveloppé dans un papier cadeaux aubrun et Marina lui tendit un parchemin et une plume. Quand il eut fini, il se planta devant le tableau.

 **« J’aimerais voir Hermione Granger. »**

Lancelot afficha une moue mécontente de devoir se déplacer mais s’exécuta. Draco déposa le cadeau sur la dalle de pierre puis la lettre juste sur le dessus et retourna dans l’ombre.Hermione arriva. D’un simple coup d’œil il sut à quel point elle était fatiguée. Elle travaillait constamment, pour ne plus penser à rien. Elle fut surprise par ce qui l’attendait mais récupéra les offrandes.

_Chère Hermione._

_Toi que j’ai jalousé. Toi que j’ai détesté. Toi qui a su me pardonner. Me donneras-tu une seconde chance ?_

_Je ne suis pas digne de toi, pas digne d’être ton ami, pas digne de ton inquiétude._

_Je fais toujours pleurer les gens autour de moi, et tu en as fait les frais._

_Ma raison me dit que je ne te mérite pas, que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Mais mon cœur ne peut cesser d’espérer. Tu es une amie si formidable… Une femme si forte… Une Sorcière si incroyable. Forte et faible, déterminée et terrifiée, colérique et pleureuse. Tu as effacé des années de rivalité, de méchancetés, en un sourire. En un petit bout de papier._

_Je suis désolé._

_J’ai eu peur. Il n’y a que nous qui savons ce qui s’est passé dans cette salle. Moi, plus que toi. J’ai eu peur. Ce que j’ai fait, j’ai eu peur de le refaire. De blesser quelqu’un. Comment aurais-je pu vivre en sachant que j’ai fait du mal aux seules personnes que j’aime et que je respecte ? Alors je me suis éloigné. De toi, de tous. Pardonne-moi._

_J’ignorais si j’étais capable de me contrôler._

_Tu as su tenir ta promesse, et ne pas chercher à découvrir mon secret. Tu es vraiment admirable, Hermione Granger. Ton cœur est ta plus grande des forces._

_Merci d’avoir été mon amie. Merci de m’avoir accepté._

_Si tu ne veux plus de moi, après toutes ses souffrances, je me plierais à ton jugement._

_Voici ci-joint, ton cadeau de Noël que je n’ai pas su te donner._

_Un vieil ennemi, un ancien ami,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Elle hoqueta alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. La main plaquée sur sa bouche, l’autre tremblante autour de la lettre. Sa Magie tristesse cannelle, cannelle, cannelle. Elle déchira le papier cadeau et sortit une magnifique cape. Celle-ci était blanche, comme la neige, en écaille de Dragon. Elle tenait chaud quel que soit la température extérieure et pouvait protéger de la plupart des sorts. La capuche et le bas étaient en fourrure tout aussi blanche, d’une douceur incroyable.

Elle serra la cape contre elle et tourna la tête, comme si elle savait qu’il était là. Il hésita à se montrer mais Annie le poussa et il émergea à la lumière. Les yeux de la Sorcière se posèrent sur lui et brillèrent. Elle pleurait toujours.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

**« Putain Draco ! Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de litres de larmes tu m’as fait déverser ?! »**

**« Je suis désolé. »**

**« Et maintenant… Cette lettre ! »**

**« Je suis désolé. »**

**« Je… ! Je… ! »**

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, pleurant juste, réfugiée dans la chaleur du Serpentard. Draco sourit dans ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le menton. Hermione avait toujours eu une odeur fruitée qu’il adorait. Il s’en était rendu compte à la Bibliothèque, quand elle se penchait vers lui pour discuter d’un devoir ou d’un texte. Joie ambre. Pardon caramel. Il l’admirait tellement ! Elle était capable de pardonner, quoi qu’il se passe. Elle croyait en lui.

Le tableau s’ouvrit sur Harry. Cette fois-ci, il ne plongea pas dans la jalousie mais sa Magie se colora de tendresse vert pâle, de joie émeraude et d’amour jade. Il lui sourit doucement. Hermione se rendit compte de la présence de son meilleur ami et recula vivement, loin des bras de Draco. Elle était rouge, gênée et paniquée.

**« Harry ! Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Draco et moi… Il n’y a rien ! Alors… »**

**« C’est bon, Mione. »** la rassura le Gryffondor.

Draco se demanda si elle était paniquée à l’idée qu’il s’imagine qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux à cause de Ron, ou des sentiments Harry. Si elle était gênée d’être supposément en couple avec lui, ou paniquée que Harry soit de nouveau jaloux. Est-ce qu’elle connaissait les sentiments d’Harry pour lui ? Et les siens pour le brun ? Hermione était intelligente et observatrice, cela ne l’étonnerait pas qu’elle ait déjà tout deviner.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il oublia un instant tout ce qu’il n’était pas vert. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux. Leur baiser à l’Infirmerie. Ses mains sur ses joues. Leurs soirées en tête à tête. Cet amour débordant qui le noyait dans un océan vert.

 **« En fait… »** commença Harry en s’approchant de Draco. **« Nous sommes ensembles. »** déclara-t-il en l’attrapant par la taille.

Le Serpentard vira immédiatement au rouge vif. Il n’avait jamais autant rougi de sa vie ! Il voyait tellement d’amour jade chez Harry que son propre amour cyan ne pouvait s’empêcher de se mélanger au sien, formant durant quelques secondes une seule et unique Magie. Hermione éclata de joie, absolument pas surprise, bien qu’un peu par cette soudaine annonce. Marina resta bouche bée, absolument choquée en parme, mais pas en mal. Annie quant à elle, eu un grand sourire resplendissant de joie miel et d’amusement citron.

 **« Félicitation ! »** répondit la noire.

 **« Enfin ! »** s’exclama la Gryffondor.

 **« Par le string léopard de Victor Hugo ! »** jura la Sang-Mêlée.

Tout le monde la regarda, plus éclata de rire.

Ça faisait du bien !

.

Le groupe se déplaça jusqu’à la petite cour qui avait accueilli de nombreuse fois Draco, Marina et Annie. Heureusement, c’était Samedi et ils n’avaient pas cours. _Juste une montagne de devoir_ , ce dit Draco qui avait pas mal de devoir à rattraper. 

Ils avaient décidé de s’offrir leurs cadeaux de Noël, ou du moins ceux liés à Draco. Après tout il avait passé la journée de Noël et leurs jours alentours enfermé entre les rideaux de son lit, refusant de voir quiconque.

Ron s’était rajouté au groupe mais il ignorait le blond avec une attention toute particulière. Le Serpentard ne savait comment réagir. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis mais il était ami avec ses amis et ils jouaient aux échecs ensembles.

Un offrit à Marina un « bon cadeau » sorcier pour se faire un tatouage magique, chose dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps et à Annie une plume de Phœnix en pendentif, soit un porte-bonheur et un charme protecteur. A Ron, il avait acheté un jeu d’échec sorcier russe, où il fallait veiller sur les pions avec attention sinon ceux-ci se déplaçaient à leur guise.

Pour Harry, il était allé acheter une bague en Perle de Lune. La Perle de Lune était extrêmement rare. Il fallait prêt de 200 siècles pour qu’elle se forme. Elle était dotée d’incroyables facultés comme protection, guérison, chance.

Hermione lui offrit un parchemin magique, où seul le propriétaire et la personne qu’il désignait pouvait lire ce qu’il était écrit. Ron lui présenta une peluche furet de très mauvais goût mais qui fit rire les deux Poufsouffles, qui se souvenaient parfaitement de cette scène. Annie était allée chercher chez elle un exemplaire de chaque pièce de théâtre tragique de chaque auteur Moldu reconnu car il avait découvert qu’il adorait ça. Marina avait enchanté une besace en cuir extensible, pour qu’elle n’ait pas de fond et puisse stocker absolument tout ce qu’il voulait.

Le cadeau de Harry était imbibé de sa Magie, sous sa forme la plus pure, et il comprit que le brun l’avait créé lui-même. C’était un simple anneau en argent, un Ouroboros parsemé de cristaux de jade qui s’enroulait deux-fois autour de son poignet avant de se mordre la queue. L’anneau était enchanté, il était toujours en mouvement et ne se mordait jamais vraiment la queue : il y avait toujours quelques millimètres de différence entre le début et la fin du bracelet. C’était une œuvre incroyable et magnifique. Il fut tellement ému qu’il dut retenir ses larmes, et de l’embrasser devant tout le monde.

.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu’il rédigeait son devoir de potion à la Bibliothèque, un gigantesque Hiboux Grand-Duc gris vint se poser devant lui. Il se figea. C’était le hibou de la Famille Malfoy. S’il était là, cela voulait dire que la lettre qu’il tenait dans sa pate venait de sa mère. Sa mère qui ne lui avait pas parlé, qui ne l’avait pas regardé depuis la Bataille Finale.

Il prit la lettre dans une main tremblante et quitta la Bibliothèque en courant. Il trouva un trou sombre dans lequel il serait tranquille et avisa le papier blanc. Sa mère. Sa mère lui envoyait une lettre.

_Draco,_

_Le Professeur McGonagall est venu me voir en personne pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes à ton égard. J’ai appris que tu allais mal, que tu souffrais de nombreux maux._

_Je n’en savais rien. Quand as-tu arrêté de m’envoyer toutes ses lettres où tu me racontais tes journées ? Quand ais-je arrêté d’attendre avec impatiente un hibou de Poudlard ? J’ignore comment se déroule ta scolarité. J’ignore si tu as été accepté. J’ignore pourquoi tu as préféré ne pas rentrer pour les vacances, ce qui t’a attaché, ou repoussé._

_Nous nous sommes éloignés, sans que je ne le remarque._

_Draco, tu restes mon trésor avant d’être un Malfoy._

_Je t’en prie, prend soin de toi._

_Je ne survivrais pas si je te perdais aussi, mon Dragon._

_Ta mère._

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer mais les larmes furent plus fortes. Il se souvenait de la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux, le soir. Il se souvenait de son sourire rassurant, de ses lèvres tout contre son oreille quand elle lui chuchotait qu’elle l’aimait, qu’il était son trésor. Il se souvenait qu’elle avait toujours été là pour l’aimer et le réconforter de l’indifférence de son père. Que son amour pour lui, montré ou non, si présent dans sa Magie bleu ciel, qui lui avait permis de tenir si longtemps dans ce Manoir glacial.

Sa mère, si froide et si lointaine depuis quelques temps…

**« Draco ? »**

Il releva les yeux vers Harry, Harry et sa Magie jade. Il lui sourit, malgré les larmes qui tombaient toujours.

**« Tout va bien ? »**

**« Oui. Ça va mieux que jamais. »**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Les minutes étaient passées, emportant les heures, les jours, les mois. Inlassablement, le sable tombait dans le sablier.

Draco baissa les yeux vers la dernière lettre qu’il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt et sourit. C’était un simple morceau de papier à carreau sur lequel un stylo bic avait coulé, formant des mots. Il lui suffisait de regarder le papier pour savoir qui était l’expéditeur. Marina et Annie utilisaient du papier Moldu, Hermione des rouleaux de parchemin de lin, Harry du papier quelconque et sa mère un parchemin imprégné de son parfum.

L’Ouroboros à son poignet siffla doucement.

_Coucou Draco !_

_J’espère que ton voyage se passe bien, que tu manges à ta faim, que tu ne t’attires pas d’ennuis, que tu gardes le moral et que tu te souviens que nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous. Est-ce que tu as pu rentrer à l’intérieur des pyramides ? Annie adore le vase de chine que tu nous as envoyé, elle n’arrête pas de le prendre en photo._

_On a hâte de te voir pour Noël._

_Les études se passent bien, merci. Annie est vraiment douée, les profs la félicitent. Quant à moi, les orphelins vont bien mais cette hiver est vraiment froid et ils enchainent les maladies._

_Nous avons enfin trouvé une date pour fêter nos fiançailles ! Est-ce que tu saurais rentrer pour le 14 février ?_

_Gros bisous à ton ami,_

_Tout plein de bisous à toi,_

_Marina (et Annie)._

**« Draco ! Tu viens ? On va être en retard si tu commences à lire toutes tes lettres. »** s’écria Blaise depuis l’autre côté du mur.

**« Oui, oui, j’arrive ! »**

Il glissa le papier dans son sac avec tous les autres et s’empressa d’attraper son sac voyage avant de quitter la chambre. Blaise lui jeta un regard moqueur quand il arriva à sa hauteur, sa Magie amusée grenadine, et il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et trois mois que Draco avait quitté Poudlard, l’Angleterre, et ses amis. Mais il en avait besoin. Besoin de s’éloigner, de respirer, de se chercher. Harry et lui avaient longuement discutés. Il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas, qu’il avait besoin de trouver un moyen d’aller mieux. Alors que Draco serrait les dents pour ne pas tout déballer et les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, le Gryffondor l’avait laissé partir. Il l’avait regardé préparer son voyage, étudier de gigantesques cartes, lire jusque pas d’heure. Il l’avait aidé à faire son sac, il lui avait appris quelques sorts utiles, il l’avait rassuré.

Chaque sifflement de l’Ouroboros lui rappelait que Harry l’aimait. Que Harry était à ses côtés. Chacun des cristaux de jade étaient couvert de sa Magie émeraude, qui le réchauffait et le protégeait.

Il avait traversé le sud de l’Afrique, fouillé l’Asie de fond en comble, visité l’Amérique tout entière, et le voilà maintenant en Égypte, accompagné de Blaise.

Blaise et lui s’étaient retrouvés dans un bar au Japon, tout à fait par hasard. L’idée de faire son voyage à ses côtés l’avait bien traversé l’esprit quelques fois au début de son voyage, cependant il avait une mission qu’il devait remplir seul. Mais à l’instant même où il avait revu Blaise, toutes ses résolutions s’étaient envolées.

Il s’était souvenu des parties de cache-cache avec Pansy dans le Manoir Malfoy, des bonhommes de neige chez Blaise, de leurs journées dans l’immense piscine de son amie d’enfance. Il s’était souvenu de leur amitié, éternelle, de sa solitude aussi. De la jeune fille qui pouvait enfin sortir de sa demeure, qui écrivait sous un faux nom un livre sur l’Histoire telle qu’elle était vraiment. De Blaise qui les avait quittés, s’échappant vers d’autres pays quand les choses s’étaient enivrées. De ses tremblements, des larmes de Pansy, des regrets de Blaise. Il s’était souvenu de tout ce qu’ils avaient endurés ensemble, de toutes leurs promesses, de tous leurs secrets et soudain, il n’imagina plus une seule seconde de faire demi-tour avant que son meilleur ami ne le remarque.

Alors il était entré dans ce bar, il l’avait vu trembler, de joie, de surprise, de tristesse, d’amitié. Blaise l’avait pris dans ses bras, faisant fi des regards autour d’eux, et il avait éclaté de rire. Il avait ri comme avant, comme quand ils étaient enfants, comme quand Pansy courait derrière eux en se plaignant que leurs jambes étaient trop longues, comme quand Draco imitait son professeur particulier.

Ils avaient parlé. Encore et encore. Des voyages de Blaise, du jour où sa mère s’était installée chez un nouveau mari en Espagne et qu’il avait décidé de continuer son voyage, de ses rencontres, des filles d’un jour ou de deux, des bagarres, des gares, des matchs de Quidditch à travers le monde. Ils avaient parlé de la Guerre, de Lucius Malfoy, de Narcissa, du jour où Pansy avait été arrêtée, du jour où Potter avait gagné, de la honte et du mépris, de la 8ème année à Poudlard. Ils avaient parlé d’Annie et Marina, d’Hermione et d’Harry.

Blaise avait simplement souri quand Draco lui avait avoué, rougissant, ses sentiments. Sa Magie était corail de joie. Pas de dégout, pas de rejet, pas de mépris. Juste de la joie, tant de joie qu’il en aurait pleuré.

Le jour d’après ils quittaient le Japon pour se rendre le Brésil en portoloin. 

Draco avait fouillé plus de bibliothèques qu’il ne pourrait compter. Il avait interrogé des villages entiers perdus entre les dunes, entre les arbres ou même au milieu de l’eau. On l’avait envoyé à milles endroits, il avait suivi des chemins biscornus et parfois terriblement frustrants car sans réponse. Blaise l’avait suivi, sans poser de question, s’amusant de leurs aventures.

En secret, il expérimentait ses pouvoirs. Les _Jolybis_ étaient de minuscules oiseaux rouges possédant une remarquable particularité : ils étaient faits de Magie. Intégralement. Il les avait découverts en Chine, dans un magasin caché au fond d’une ruelle. Alors il utilisait les créatures pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, petit à petit. Maintenant, il était capable de prélever la quantité suffisante de Magie pour neutraliser, causer une amnésie ou tuer.

.

**« Draco ! »**

Il sursauta, vivement arraché à ses pensées. Il passa une main sur son visage, conscient de s’être endormit. Blaise se retenait tout juste de rire.

**« On est arrivé »**

Devant eux se dressait la plus haute pyramide de la Basse Égypte. Elle était normalement inaccessible au public, sorcier comme Moldu, mais il se trouvait que Draco connaissait la stagiaire du Ministre de la Magie, _Hermione Granger_ en personne. Et le parchemin qu’il avait dans sa poche lui ouvrait absolument toutes les portes. Il avait bon espoir d’avoir des réponses ici, car les sorciers égyptiens de l’époque possédaient un savoir qui était aujourd’hui perdu.

Oh bien sûr, en deux ans, il avait déjà découvert plus informations sur le Don de Vision qu’il ne pensait en trouver. Aaga était une vieille sorcière, mi-harpie, mi-serpent qui vivait au plus profond de la forêt amazonienne. Elle avait 176 ans et Draco l’avait connue un mois avant sa mort, tout à fait par hasard. En effet, il s’était perdu et elle l’avait trouvé, guidée par la Magie saphir de l’ancien Serpentard. Car Aaga avait le même Don que lui.

Les murs internes de la pyramide étaient gravés de hiéroglyphes de tout genre. Sortilèges, sorts, potions, malédictions, dieux, médecine. Mais surtout, entre un sort de guérison et un sort de guerre, ce mot. _Draa-gon_. Il avait trouvé ce mot dans des manuscrits indiens vieux de deux milles ans, sur une tapisserie maya, sur un buste sans tête aztèque. Et toujours, ce mot était associé à un autre : _Magi_. Autrement dit, la Magie.

_Les Draa-gon, protecteurs du Pharaon, protégeaient Héka des faiblesses des Mortels, grâce aux pouvoirs d’Osiris, Horus et Anubis. Ils étaient chargés de veiller sur l’Équilibre du Monde en tant qu’héritiers des Premiers Grands Draa-gons nés à la création du Monde._

Héka était la personnification de la Magie dans la mythologie égyptienne. Les _Draa-gon_ protégeaient donc la Magie.

Aaga lui avaient raconté qu’autrefois, les êtres comme eux étaient affectés à la protection des puissants. Et qu’ils avaient été décimés à cause de leur dangerosité. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’éléments à lui confier sur leur Don mais elle lui avait appris à utiliser sa propre Magie comme bouclier, puis comme épée. Elle avait su lui montrer des facettes plus douces de son Secret, lui qui l’avait toujours détesté. Il lui avait raconté sa terreur après l’accident survenu contre Adam Postich, le Serdaigle. Elle lui avait alors fait une tisane, l’avait amené près du feu et lui avait dit que c’était normal. Que c’était la première fois, qu’il ne connaissait pas encore son Don, qu’il ne savait pas le maitriser. Qu’ils étaient toujours en vie tous les deux, et que c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Dans son dos, Blaise siffla en découvrant un sort particulièrement horrible pour les traitres mettant en scène l’âme, du foie de veau, une main de vierge et du venin de python.

 **« Et bien, heureusement que Voldemort n’était pas trop porté voyage… Il aurait absolument adoré celui-ci. »**

Il secoua la tête, blasé par l’attitude de son ami, toujours si désinvolte. Puis il tomba sur un sort permettant de faire grandir son nez, ou ses pieds en fonction de l’avancée de votre rhume et il ne put s’empêcher de rire, bien vite suivit par Blaise qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à reprendre leur calme ils échangèrent un regard complice comme au bon vieux temps et quittèrent la pyramide poussiéreuse : il n’y avait plus rien d’intéressant à lire ici.

.

Le Serpentard regardait le dessus des nuages, bien haut dans le ciel dans un avion qui atterrirait à Londres. Il n’aimait pas vraiment les avions, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix, plus aucun portoloin n’était disponible en cette période de fête. On était la veille de Noël et il rentrait chez lui, accompagné de Blaise.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s’endormir, ils avaient encore beaucoup de route et la Magie des sept sorciers réunis dans un si petit habitacle lui donnait la nausée. Voilà une chose qui n’avait pas changé, il détestait toujours autant les endroits publics. Comme il avait aimé le désert ou les forêts ! Peu d’âmes aux alentours, pas d’air surchargé de Magie.

Il avait hâte de revoir Harry. Même s’il rentrait à chaque fête, chaque anniversaire, chaque Noël, chaque St-Valentin, Harry lui manquait dès l’instant où il le quittait de nouveau. Il voulait rentrer auprès de lui au plus vite. Se perdre dans sa Magie, s’abreuver de son regard, fondre dans ses bras, gouter ses lèvres, sentir son corps tout contre le sien. Il voulait se noyer encore une fois dans cet océan vert. Il ne s’était pas dépêtré de son plus profond désir : que Harry le regarde. Il voulait l’embrasser à en perdre le souffle, l’aimer à devenir fou, laisser leurs Magies fusionner.

Il avait aussi hâte de retrouver Hermione qui passerait en vitesse, étant donné qu’elle n’avait pas de vacance. Ron serait là, le Professeur de Vol avait eu l’autorisation par la Directrice de Poudlard de rentrer pour les fêtes. Il y aurait Annie et Marina bien entendu, ils se retrouvaient chez elles avant d’aller jusqu’à l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Harry.

Mais surtout, il allait revoir Pansy. Sa Pansy perdue dans son grand manoir, qui écrivait sans se soucier de l’avis de la société. Elle écrivait sur la Guerre car elle désirait plus que tout que tout le monde sache. La réalité. La vraie facette de la Dernière Bataille, que ce soit du côté du Bien ou du Mal. Elle n’était pas présente sur les lieux mais elle avait été témoin des coulisses. Des Mangemorts, de la propagande, de la cruauté, de Voldemort. Du mépris et des préjugés du Bien, de leurs sourires quand elle hurlait, de leur plaisir lors de la sentence. Pansy, si seule et pourtant si forte.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient tremblé. Elles avaient saigné. Il les avait craintes et haïes. Maintenant elles ne lui faisaient plus peur. Il avait appris à les contrôler, à les utiliser. Après tout, c’était _ses_ mains. Cependant, ça ne l’empêchait pas de retenir sa respiration et son cœur de s’emballer alors que Harry lui prenait la main. Enfin, son cœur s’emballait toujours quand Harry était dans les parages.

Le soleil teinta les nuages d’un rouge carmin et durant une seconde, malgré toute la beauté du paysage, il fut de nouveau jeté au cœur de la guerre. La peur, les nuits blanches, la rancœur, la culpabilité, la terreur. Ils ne pourront jamais se débarrasser de la guerre. Harry continuera à faire des cauchemars. Ron continuera à pleurer la perte de son frère. Hermione continuera à regarder ses parents de loin. Pansy continuera à en vouloir au monde entier et surtout à ses parents. Blaise continuera à voyager sans jamais se poser. Sa mère continuera à pleurer. Il continuera à craindre le moindre bruit étrange dans la maison de son enfance. La guerre faisait partie de l’Histoire, de leur histoire, de leur passé et de leur avenir. Ils étaient la génération sacrifiée, celle qui avait le plus perdu.

Et pourtant il fallait avancer. En écrivant un livre, en se formant à bâtir les lois de son pays, en éduquant les nouvelles générations, en veillant sur ses orphelins, en photographiant la vie, en parcourant le monde, en sortant de chez soi, en aimant toujours plus.

Il finit par s’endormir sans s’en rendre compte, serrant contre lui le sac contenant toute ses lettres.

.

Il regarda lentement autour de lui, détaillant le visage de ceux qu’il aimait, le sapin gigantesque, les décorations stupides, la cheminée brulante. Harry était assis à côté de lui à même le sol, ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens. Il était bien.

Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient à leur gauche à propos d’une histoire étrange de balais, de vaisselle et de lois. Même si leur couple n’avait pas tenu, ils avaient gardé une relation amicale. A leur droite, Annie et Marina regardaient les photos que Blaise avait pris durant leur voyage et Pansy fixait Hermione avec un insistance qui laissait Draco perplexe, sa Magie argile curieuse. Il soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux et laissa son corps tomber contre Harry qui lui sourit, s’arrachant au spectacle de ses meilleurs amis.

**« Fatigué ? »**

**« Hm… »**

**« On devrait peut-être ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant alors. »**

A ces mots, Marina et Ron bondirent sur leurs pieds comme deux gamins surexcités et s’empressèrent de faire léviter tous les présents pour les déposer au centre du cercle. Tout le monde donna à un cadeau à son voisin de gauche et ainsi de suite. Draco rit, heureux. Ils étaient loin dans son esprit, les souvenirs de la guerre. Quand vient le moment de donner son cadeau à Harry, il n’hésita pas. Sa décision était prise. Alors qu’il tendait le fin paquet entre ses doigts tremblants sous le regard surpris du Gryffondor, il sentit son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine, à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerf. Il se força à se calmer alors qu’il soufflait au brun de ne pas l’ouvrir devant tout le monde, mais à l’abris des regards. Il se força à sourire quand Harry le regarda avec curiosité, bien que sa magie se teintait d’inquiétude sinople. Quand ce dernier se leva en annonçant qu’il allait aux toilettes, il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et attendit, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles avec force.

Il avait peur. Non, il était irrémédiablement terrifié. Plus encore que lorsque que Voldemort était chez lui, plus encore alors que la Guerre était là, plus encore alors qu’il avait cru perdre Harry à cause d’un empoisonnement. 

Il savait parfaitement ce qu’il avait écrit, car il avait rédigé cette lettre un nombre incalculable de fois, sans trouver le courage de l’envoyer. Parce que malgré tout, Draco Malfoy restait lâche et faible. De l’autre côté de l’océan, il entendit Blaise lui demander s’il allait bien.

_Il était une fois un enfant, né d’un homme qui ne savait pas aimer et d’une femme qui était humaine malgré tout. Un enfant différent. Un enfant sorcier, sang-pur, éduqué pour être meilleur que les autres. Différent malgré tous ces efforts. L’enfant grandit avec cette différence, la cachant au plus profond de sa poitrine, derrières ses paupières, au creux de ses reins. Il apprit à faire semblant d’être normal, à se taire, à s’adapter. Il apprit à cacher son secret, à se faire respecter. Il apprit à rire et à pleurer, il apprit à souffrir et à aimer. Il apprit à haïr et à culpabiliser._

_L’enfant grandit, encore et encore et devint un jeune homme. Il rencontra des gens, des gens mauvais et des gens bien. Il vécut des choses, des choses mauvaises et des choses bonnes. Il fit des erreurs, beaucoup, il eut des secrets, beaucoup, il garda espoir, malgré tout. Son secret était à la fois l’une des formes de son malheur et la source de son espoir. Grâce à lui, il put survire aux gens mauvais, aux choses mauvaises, à la guerre, à la mort, à la haine. Son secret le poussa à se cacher, à trembler dans le noir, à fuir toujours plus. Son secret était la source de sa lâcheté mais aussi l’origine de son courage. La chose qui lui faisait ouvrir les yeux tous les matins, qui le poussait à sortir de sa chambre._

_Son secret était vert. Vert comme l’émeraude, vert comme l’absinthe, vert comme les bouteilles, vert comme les prairies. Il était menthe, pomme, sinople. Son secret était bleu comme le ciel, rouge comme les flammes, gris comme l’acier. Son secret portait toutes les couleurs du monde, tous les sentiments. Joie, tristesse, colère, émerveillement, fatigue, impatience, inquiétude._

_C’était l’indifférence de Lucius Malfoy, la douleur de Narcissa, le dégout de Mme Zabini, la culpabilité de Dumbledore, la souffrance de Severus, la jalousie de Ginny Weasley, l’enfant d’Edna Patridge._

_Et il avait beau avoir mal, hurler en silence, c’était toujours là._

_Son secret portait un seul et milles noms à la fois, portés à travers le temps, affrontant civilisations, extinctions, renaissances._

_Son secret était caché au fond de la forêt amazonienne, gravé à l’intérieur des pyramides, dans un manuscrit indien, sur une tapisserie maya, sur un buste sans tête aztèque._

_Son secret était la source de ses changements d’humeurs violents, de sa haine, de sa peur. La peur de blesser. La peur de tuer, de faire du mal. Comment vivre avec l’idée d’avoir blessé les seules personnes qu’il aimait et qu’il respectait ? Les personnes chéries avaient augmenté à travers le temps. Il eut tout d’abord sa mère, puis ses deux voisins qui devinrent ses meilleurs amis. Vient ensuite après de longues années deux filles incroyablement ouvertes, puis une jeune femme terriblement intelligente et un garçon qu’il avait toujours regardé._

_Ses sentiments évoluèrent et il tomba amoureux. Amoureux d’un océan vert, amoureux d’un garçon, amoureux d’un rival qui devint un ami. Il tomba amoureux au coin du feu, lors d’une nuit différente des autres, il tomba amoureux encore et encore alors que les nuits se succédaient, il tomba amoureux un jour de pluie, un jour de neige, un jour de terreur empoisonnée, il tomba amoureux dans une infirmerie. Il tomba amoureux dans le train de retour, il tomba amoureux lors de leur déménagement, il tomba amoureux dans une piscine, dans un lit, autour d’une table, devant un film._

_Alors il décida de lui livrer son secret. De lui chuchoter au creux de l’oreille, de le crier sur un toit, de le mettre dans une lettre, de le graver sur les murs. Son secret à lui, sa différence. Son Don._

_Le Don de Vision._

_Il portait le nom de Draa-gon._

_Il était capable de voir la Magie des autres. Sous sa forme la plus pure, la plus brute. La Magie capable de réagir aux sentiments. Il lui était alors aisé de connaître les pensées d’autrui car il avait un accès direct à leurs sentiments. Puis vint le jour où il découvrit qu’il était capable de contrôler la Magie des autres. Qu’il pouvait littéralement_ voler _la Magie. Il prit peur. Il fut terrifié. Ses mains, ses mains à lui, étaient capables de faire une chose aussi affreuse, aussi cruelle, aussi douloureuse. Jamais, jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait s’il touchait une personne qu’il aimait. Alors il se mit à fuir à nouveau avant que l’on ne le force à reprendre espoir, avant qu’on ne le sauve. Il était toujours sauvé par la même personne. Le centre de son univers. Un océan de Magie verte, un cœur généreux et une âme pure. Harry Potter._

 _Il lui fallut un certain temps avant d’accepter qui il était, avant de trouver le courage. D’accepter son Don. De dévoiler son Secret. Il lui fallut quitter sa vie, quitter son pays, quitter sa famille, quitter ses amis, quitter l’homme qu’il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il lui fallut affronter le monde seul puis accompagné, voyager jusqu’à ne plus sentir ses pieds, parler milles langues, en écouter bien plus, visiter des endroits perdus et incongru. Il lui fallut rencontrer ses gens, lire des textes, visiter des pyramides._

_Mais c’était finit maintenant. Il avait trouvé le courage, bien caché dans une Magie turquoise._

_Alors voilà, Harry, je te le dis. Je suis capable de voir et de manipuler la Magie des autres. Je suis capable d’influencer leurs sentiments, je suis capable de neutraliser, de manipuler, de tuer avec mes mains sans aucun effort._

_Voudras-tu encore de moi après ça ? Après ce secret ?_

_Je t’aime, envers et contre tout._

_Draco._

Il sentit sa Magie jade autour de lui avant même de l’entendre ou le voir. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient. Ses lèvres souriaient. Ses doigts serraient le papier contre son cœur. Il n’avait pas besoin de mot. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de mot. Tout était clair soudain. Harry comprenait soudain les cauchemars de Draco, qui hurlait quand il cherchait à le toucher à son réveil. Il comprenait son désir de partir, de se chercher, de s’accepter. Il comprenait tous ces moments où il devinait parfaitement ce qu’il pensait, tous ces moments où il n’avait pas paru surpris alors qu’il surgissait dans son dos, tous ces moments où il laissait son regard se perdre. Il comprenait soudain sa réticence avec certaines personnes, son apaisement à ses côtés quel que soit son humeur, son malaise avec les foules.

**« Comment pourrais-je ne plus t’aimer après tout ça Draco ? Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. »**

Harry n’avait pas besoin de voir la Magie de Draco pour voir ses larmes, pour voir son soulagement, pour voir toute sa peur du rejet, tout son courage. Il n’avait pas besoin de voir les variations de ses sentiments bleus pour savoir combien il l’aimait. Il n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu’il aimait ses pancakes et les glaces, qu’il détestait les carottes et les oranges, qu’il préférait l’été à l’hiver, les cactus aux fleurs, le vin rouge au Wisky-Pur-Feu. Il n’avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir quand il mentait en souriant, quand il faisait semblant que tout allait bien, quand il ravalait une remarque sarcastique due à l’habitude.

Il se laissa tomber devant lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Il déposa son front contre le sien avec douceur.

Il le regarda.

**« Je t’aime Draco, envers et contre tout. Tu pourrais être le nouveau Mage-Noir, je t’aimerais toujours. »**

Alors Draco rit parce que soudain toute son inquiétude s’était envolée et qu’elle lui semblait futile. Parce que Harry le regardait, parce que Harry l’aimait même si ses mains tremblaient.

 **« A propos de ça… On a découvert un sort sympathique ! »** lança Blaise l’air de rien.

.

**Bonus :**

Blaise Zabini en avait vu des choses. Il avait parcouru le monde, visité milles pays, entendu milles langues, rencontré milles peuples. Mais ça… C’était autre chose.

 **« Et bien… »** commença-t-il en cherchant les mots capables de rassurer Draco. **« Voilà qui est étonnant. Je dois avouer que de toutes les hypothèses que j’avais émises, aucune n’était proche de la réalité. »**

Mais Blaise ne savait pas manier les mots comme Draco ou Théodore Nott. Il préférait plaisanter que d’être sérieux. Il connaissait Draco mieux que quiconque, et inversement. Il avait su avant lui qu’il tombait amoureux d’Harry Potter alors qu’ils n’étaient que des enfants, il avait su avant lui qu’il ne serait jamais capable de suivre la voie que son père avait tracé pour lui, il avait su avant lui qu’il n’était pas attiré par les filles.

Blaise, s’il n’avait pas été assez fourbe pour être à Serpentard, aurait irrémédiablement été à Gryffondor : pour lui une bonne étreinte valait tous les mots du monde. Aider un ami était bien mieux que simplement le lui promettre.

Alors Blaise fit ce qu’il faisait toujours.

Il lui sourit, entouré d’amour capucine.

.

Pansy resta silencieuse après sa lecture. Elle resta silencieuse durant une journée après, puis une autre. Draco n’était pas venu la voir dans son Manoir après lui avoir envoyé ce parchemin.

Elle avait hésité à en parler avec Blaise. Si elle était au courant, alors Blaise aussi. Elle supposait que Harry Potter savait également. Peut-être même les Poufsouffles. Non, pas elles. Draco et elle se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps. Ce genre de secret devait être dévoilé dans un ordre bien précis.

Elle était restée silencieuse alors que le soleil se levait, colorant toute lumière de nuance rose-orangée. Elle avait observé ses mains, aux longs doigts fins et pâles. Draco et elle avaient souvent comparés leurs doigts. Elle plaisantait toujours en disant que ceux du garçon étaient bien plus féminins que les siens. Ces doigts, si semblables à ceux de son ami, ces doigts qu’il avait craint si fort. Ces doigts, capables de tant de chose.

Dans son silence, elle avait pensé à ce que ces doigts pouvaient faire. Au pouvoir qu’ils renfermaient. Elle prit peur avant de se souvenir que ces doigts étaient passés dans ses cheveux, avaient si souvent prit sa main, avaient séché ses larmes, l’avaient relevée quand elle tombait.

Elle ne pourrait jamais les craindre. Et si elle devait mourir par ces doigts, alors elle partirait avec le sourire.


End file.
